This Sort of Thing Just Doesn't Exist
by i.heart.the.doctor
Summary: Summary: After the death of Renee Bella has no choice but to live with Charlie in Forks. There she finds out there is more to this universe than she ever imagined. Along the way she learns more about her self and about romance. First fanfic. AU
1. Preface

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic! Thanks to thesunbehindtheeclipsedmoon for being my beta! And thanks to my girlies in chatzy for letting me run some ideas past them. I really hope this story turns out ok!**

Preface

A year ago my life was so much simpler. You see, I was a normal teenage girl with normal teenage worries. My biggest crisis was whether I did well enough on my last biology paper. I never thought in a million years everything would change so much. I had lost one of the most important people in my life and I knew that I would never get them back. As of right now, I've needed that person more than I ever thought imaginable. I wanted them to hold my hand, and tell me everything would be okay, just like they used to. I wanted all my questions to be answered, and I wanted them to hold me in there arms, so I could feel safe like I did in the past. Most of all, I just wanted them here because, I missed them more than I ever thought I could. However this great tragedy brought so much promise in my life. Without it, I wouldn't have found out what I was destined to do in my life. I never would have found him. He was most important of all. He was the light in all of this sadness. He was my life now. I'm standing here at this exact moment seeing how I'm about to face my destiny, hand in hand, with the family I never knew that I had, and I wondered if this is it? I had found out so much about this universe, and it seemed that even though I had so much left to learn, I wouldn't get the chance. I wondered what could have been. What life could I have lived with these people. I feel like I never took advantage of what time I had, and now my time has run out. Together, as we step forward, we realized that we ready to face what life had to throw at us.

**A/N: Okay so let me know if that's a good start. **

**Michaela**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so i obviously don't own twilight. I may have over £300 of merch though. Thaks to the awsome thesunbehindtheeclipsedmoon for being my beta and also to my chatzy girls because you gus kick ass!  
**

Chapter 1

She'd been like this for nearly 2 months now. Seeing Renee ill like this broke my heart. She looked so pale and skinny, nothing like the healthy, lively woman that had raised me. No one could give us any answers to how she get ill let alone whether she would get better, all we knew is that there was this horrible feeling that we didn't have long left and tonight that feeling was stronger than it ever had been.

Phil had gone home for a few hours to get some sleep. He had spent every waking hour at her bedside and a few hours every day he would rush home for a shower and a small nap. Phil was Renee's toy boy and they were madly in love and I could tell he made her happy. They had gotten married last year, I was the maid of honour of course. I held my mums hand in mine. It felt cold to touch like the life was slowly draining out of it. Something about tonight just seemed like it needed to be cherished, like it was our last. I looked up into her eyes. They seemed in pain but oddly peaceful today. It was as if she had that same feeling as me. My vision started to blur through the tears that were now falling freely down my cheeks.

"What am I going to do if you go mom?" I sobbed and looked at our hands.

"Bella, look at me." I looked up to see her eyes filling with tears as well now "You are such a cleaver, beautiful young woman. You can go on to do anything you wish. Just do what feels right to you. No matter what you do I will be proud of you."

"Mum please don't say that. It sounds so final. You'll get through this. You have to. I'm nearly in my senior year; you have been sat there when I graduate. You need to be there when I fall in love and when I have my first heartbreak. You need to help me get dressed on my wedding day and tell me I'll be fine. You need to hold my hand while I give birth. You need to stay mum. I need you to stay." I lay my head on the side of her bed and let the tears soak the sheets beneath them. Renee slowly reached up and began to stroke my hair.

"I will be there Bella. As long as you feel me there, I'll be there." she reassured softly. "No! You can't leave mum. Please don't leave."

"Sweetie, I don't think I'm given a choice here. You know I love you. I'm so proud of the young woman you're turning into. At least I did something right hey? You are the most caring daughter a mother could ask for. I know you'll go on to do great things, just never doubt you're self. Oh and stop being so stubborn! Give other people a chance once in a while." she tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work. I just couldn't get rid of the pain I had in my chest. Everything just felt like this was it, like everything I knew was coming to an end and I couldn't see where the light would begin again. Renee shuffled over making space on her bed and I crawled up next to her. She just held me to her, stroking my cheek. We both needed this. No more talking. We just lay there comforting each other thinking about the times that have past and the times that will never happen.

It was 1am when Phil gently woke me. I'd fallen asleep in Renee's arms for 5 hours. I looked over at her and she was fast asleep. She had a peaceful expression on her face so I decided not to wake her. "Bella you should go back home and get into bed. You'll be comfier there. You need a shower as well. I'll stay with Renee and call you if anything happens." Phil handed me the keys to the truck which I took reluctantly. I knew I had to go home but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I'd never see her again. "Yeah, I've got to get up for school in the morning anyway." I mumbled.

"You don't have to go to school you know, they'd understand if you had some time off."

"No. I want to go to school. It keeps my mind busy. Plus I need my girls to help keep me sane." I gently kissed Renee on the forehead and whispered "Goodbye mum, I love you so much."

I barely slept that night. It just didn't feel right. The house had never felt emptier and I'd never felt more alone. I could hear every noise the place made. I spent most of the night on my side staring at the picture on my bedside table of me and Renee at the beach last year. We had both just had matching henna tattoos and were showing them proudly to the camera. At times Renee had been more like a best friend than a mom. We were able to sit there and openly discuss what guys we thought were cute or who in my class at school was the bigger skank. Renee could be immature and I could be mature, in a way we just sort of met in the middle. Sure I had Cristine, Shalinda and Steph but I just wasn't as close to them as I was with my mum. They all loved her, of course, everyone did. She always encouraged me to have them over for slumber parties. It was at one of these slumber parties where Renee let us have our first taste of alcohol. We were 16 and she let us have a simple alcopop. Her reasoning was "If I let you girls try it now under my supervision then it's less likely you'll sneak out and get yourselves into trouble." This was just one of the reasons why my friends always told me I had a cool mum. I just couldn't imagine what it would be like without her.

I pulled up in the parking lot and the girls were waiting for me already. They all had sympathetic looks on their faces. I know this was upsetting them as well, Renee was like their second mom, but they all put on brave faces to hide their sadness from me, but I knew them better than they realized. "How was she last night?" asked Shalinda.

"Not good." there faces fell that little bit more. "Last night just felt so final. I felt like we were saying goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye. I don't." Christine pulled me in for a hug while a let a few stray tears escape. I hated when people saw me cry, I hated appearing weak. I dried my eyes quickly and tried to push the worries to the back of my mind. "Come on we'd best head to history. We don't want to miss out do we?" Steph stated as we began to walk towards the school building. "Yeah because I'd just _die _if I missed that pile of crap." giggled Christine.

"History isn't that bad." Steph said shyly.

"Only because you get to drool over Taylor. Seriously Steph just jump his bones already! I doubt he'd complain." Shalinda teased. And with that we made our way to class. My girls always knew how to lighten the mood. That why I loved them. I wasn't kidding when I told Phil I needed them to keep me sane.

It was 45minutes till lunch and I was sat doodling. Somehow I had absentmindedly drawn a pair of dark piercing eyes. For some reason I felt like I was supposed to be afraid of the eyes yet I found them comforting. I was lost in thought when the school secretary walked in and whispered something to the teacher. Then the teacher turned to look at me with a sympathetic look in her eyes. That one look cause my heart to sink. I knew it was bad even before she told me to go to the main office for a phone call.

I reached the office and the other secretary was already waiting for me. She also had a sympathetic look on her face. I was already getting fed up with those looks but I had a feeling there would be many more to come. She handed me the phone and that's when my whole world came crashing down.

She was gone. Even though part of me knew this was coming, it was still the hardest thing I'd ever had to listen to. They said she was asleep when she went. I know that information was meant to be comforting but how can anything be comforting when you find out that you will never see your mom smile again. What was I supposed to do now? The school decided it was best if I went home for the rest of the week. By this point I was in no mood to argue or decide anything, so I simply did as I was told. I barely registered getting home but I did it somehow. As soon as I reached my room the full force of what had happened hit me. I collapsed on my bed, and tears began to My mum was gone. My Mum. I don't know how long I stayed that way before I had managed to cry myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling nothing. Not a single thing. It was like I had become completely numb to everything. Maybe it was because I just couldn't imagine life with out Renee and so I stopped living in a way.

I stayed that way for the next 3 weeks. Being there, but not. Just going through the motions of living but not actually doing it. I ate, showered dressed and slept. That was all. At night I'd find myself looking at the picture of us again and remembering when she was full of life. It wasn't even that long ago. Just 2 months ago we were beginning to plan for our regular shopping trip to Paradise Valley Mall and we were thinking about inviting Shalinda, Steph and Christine for the first time, but that trip would never happen.

Renee's funeral had come and gone. It was a big service from what I noticed. Many people came showing just how much she had touched everyone's heart. My girls had been to visit a few times but they just couldn't get through to me. They were sad about her passing and being near me just brought them down further. I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore. Renee was always the one to make the decisions and I just went along with whatever crazy scheme she had. But now what?

I was lying there just staring at the picture but not really seeing it when Phil lightly knocked the door. He hadn't left his and Renee's room much either. He seemed to be taking it as bad as I was. "I don't think I can do this Bella." he seemed so defeated. "I can't live here. She's everywhere. I can't handle this much sadness. I'm moving back to Florida to live near my family. My dad offered me my old job back in the family business." He was beginning to babble now.

"But I don't want to leave Phoenix. The girls are here and I feel closer to mom." I was beginning to cry again. The pain was back. The thought of leaving everything I knew was too much to bare. I didn't know Florida at all. I had no memories there. "Bella, I spoke with Charlie on the phone this morning. We think its best if you went to live with him back in Washington." I hadn't expected this news. Sure Charlie was my dad and everything, but I barely saw him, just a few holidays when I was younger and I'd get a phone call every birthday and Christmas. In all honesty I had forgotten about him over the past few weeks. Charlie and Renee split when I was 6. I never understood why, maybe they had tried to explain it to me but what 6 year old understands things like that. To me they simply didn't love each other any more. After that I and Renee moved to Phoenix. I didn't know how I felt at the prospect of going back to Forks. Sure I had happy memories there of a happy family but it wouldn't be the same now and I wouldn't know anyone anymore. Phil went on to explain how he was sorry but we were bringing each other down and it would be easier if we weren't just left to wallow in grief together. He had a point, I guess, but it didn't mean I was happy that I had to leave my home because of him.

I spent the next week packing everything I would need for Forks. Which it turns out wasn't much. I already had a room there from when I was a child and Charlie assured me he had updated the furniture. All I needed was clothes and other bits and bobs that were special to me. I used this time to say good bye to the girls as well. I had no idea how long it would be till I saw them again and it made it so much harder to say goodbye to them. I was really beginning to hate goodbyes. They were happening everywhere now and no matter how many times you say it, it never gets easier. Phil, Shalinda and Christine helped me dump the rest of my bags into the back of the truck. Steph couldn't come because she'd been invited to lunch at Taylor's and I told her to go. We'd said goodbye enough now and I just wanted everyone to be happy so then, maybe, I could begin to be happy again. I gave each of them a hug, which ended up very wet hugs because none of us could stop crying, even Phil, though he tried to hide it. I got in the passenger side and Phil got in the drivers side. I watched as the girls and the place I thought of as home shrank in the rear view mirror and headed towards the airport where there would be another fucking goodbye. Everything was changing now and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! remember to review so i know if I'm doing ok. Thanks for reading**

**Michaela xxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN TWILGHT :(**

**A/N: Okay so heres chapter 2. Thanks again to thesunbehindtheeclipsedmoon for betaing me. Incase you can't tell my Bella is quite non cannon. She's a bit more outgoing and friendlier mainly beacuse i think she'd be easier to write that way.  
**

Chapter 2

Charlie was there waiting for me at the airport. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him. He had a few more wrinkles and grey hairs but that was it. Looking at him I could that Renee's death had affected him as well. He pulled me in to a warm hug which I wasn't expecting, he never used to be so open with things like that, but I guess times change. "Is this everything?" he reached down and grabbed my two suitcases. I guess it wasn't much but most of my clothes just wouldn't work in this weather, I might as well wear nothing, hence why I came armed with cash. "Yeah that's all. I've got money to buy anything else I need."

"If you need clothes or something just tell me. I'd hate for you to have to spend your money on something that's essential."

"Erm I guess, but don't get used to buying me things, just because I'm letting you now doesn't mean I will again" I only agreed because this meant I had more money to go towards a car. I'd hate to have to walk everywhere in Forks, I'd be in a constant state of drowned ratness. Is that even a state? Charlie had loaded everything into the back of the cruiser. Oh yeah I had to drive from Seattle to Forks in a freaking police cruiser! Even more reason to buy a car. There was no way I was going to be seen in the thing more than was entirely necessary.

The drive to Forks was long and boring. Charlie kept asking me random questions like what's my favorite color. Or what type of music I liked. The conversation had been simply riveting. Apparently he was having some people over for dinner tomorrow, some woman named Carla and her Daughter Angela. I couldn't tell if it was a date for him or some kind of play date for me. I seriously hoped it wasn't a play date. I'd rather my dad didn't choose my friends for me. Due to my lack of luggage unpacking was quick and painless. Well almost painless. I almost broke down into tears again when I unpacked some photos of Renee and my girls. I don't think I'd ever get over the sudden change in the direction my life was taking but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I would just have to try and go back to being happy, like I was before. It would be hard but mom wouldn't have wanted me sulking for too long, she had always said it was my least attractive trait. I'd have to try and be happy and make mom proud.

At around 7 Charlie called me down to dinner. One look at what he'd cooked and I realized I seriously had to take over the kitchen duty. I think it was supposed to be pasta but I don't remember that dish having black bits in it. "Erm, thanks dad, looks great." I lied. It couldn't hurt to at least try and eat the mystery dish right? Plus he gave me such a satisfied grin that I couldn't bare to ruin it for him. "Thanks Bells, I don't get to cook that often because of work and stuff but I thought I might as well tonight because it's a special occasion and all." Thank god for that.

"You know dad I'm a pretty good cook. I'd gladly make dinner when ever you're working late."

"That would be great Bells." he seemed relieved at that, perhaps he wasn't too keen on what he'd cooked either.

"If you want I could even cook tomorrow. I know you've got those guests coming over. I could show off my culinary skills." I offered.

"Sure that would be great." he smiled. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." he suddenly looked quite nervous. "Well there's a reason for me inviting over Carla and Angela."

"I kind of figured that dad." I giggled. "People don't usually have people round for dinner for no reason."

"Well me and Carla have sort of been dating for the past 3 months." he sheepishly looked at me ready for my reaction. I didn't really know what to think at first. There was nothing to be mad about though. He'd been alone long enough and I guess it was about time he finally moved on. I just hadn't been expecting it. "That's great dad." I smiled at him. "Bout time you found someone." I couldn't help but wonder what Renee's reaction would have been to this news, I think she'd most likely of been relieved. She'd always worried he had taken too long to get over her and she felt guilty that she had already met Phil. But at least this meant it wasn't a play date even though I'm sure he's hoping I get along with this Angela girl. To be honest, I was hoping that as well. It would be nice to know some one before starting school next week.

I'd decided to cook one of my favorite concoctions. It was tagatelli with smoked sausage, broccoli and pancetta in crème fresh with some mozzarella and feta cheese. Personally I loved this dish, I just hoped everyone else did as well. I was just adding the finishing touches when there was a knock at the door. "I'll go get it." Charlie moved to the door pretty quick. This Carla must be important to make him move so fast. I was only used to him being fast to do any anything if he was at work or hurrying to the fridge for another beer during a game.

I was impressed. How the hell did Charlie manage to bag a woman like Carla? She was an average height woman that was slightly curvy and with olive skin. She was a brunette but it looked like she had copper tones put in her hair. She also appeared to have some good fashion taste. Don't get me wrong Charlie wasn't ugly or anything. He was just very average. He had very dark hair; it was almost black with a slight dusting of grey throughout. His hairline looked like it was about to start reseeding soon and he had this random moustache. I remember when I and Renee used to try talk him into shaving it off when I was younger but he was very attached to the thing so it always stayed. Angela was my age. She was very tall and skinny, she had almost beanpole type qualities but they actually suited her. She had black hair and it was tied neatly on the top of her head. She was wearing these funky looking vintage glasses. She actually looked like the type of person I would usually hand around with. I prayed to god that looks weren't deceiving.

Dinner had gone great. Carla was lovely and I could tell her and Charlie really liked each other. I was happy for him. I and Angela went upstairs after pudding, we were getting along great. It turns out we actually had loads in common. I could definitely see my self becoming good friends with her. "So what's the school like? Any cute guys I need to know about?" I asked hopeful that there would at least be some eye candy in this new school. "We'll there's my boyfriend Ben he's hot, but off limits of course." we both giggled at this. "Well most people seem to like Mike and Tyler. But be careful because Jessica and Lauren have huge crushes on them, so unless you want them on your back I'd try stay away. However in all honesty that easier said than done. Both Mike and Tyler have reputations of being flirts. Chances are if it's single and female then they'll try get in its pants."

"Sounds like most of the guys back in Phoenix." I laughed.

"Well there's always Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, but for some reason no one seems to be good enough for him. He's always single and only seems to talk to his family, who of course are also gorgeous."

"Sounds like a waste of time then. Geez how do girls get laid around here?!" At this we both burst out laughing. We spent the next hour discussing the inner working of Forks high. Apparently this Jessica and Lauren were the queen bees but they were easy enough to get along with if you didn't piss them off. I also found out more about the elusive Cullens and Hales. Angela informed me that Dr and Mrs. Cullen had adopted all five teenagers. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and none of the others were related. It sounded like they'd caused quite the stir when they moved to forks from Alaska last year. Rosalie Hale was dating Emmett Cullen while Jasper Hale was dating Alice Cullen. I could see why that sort of thing would seem strange in a small town, hell it would be considered strange in a huge city. I was beginning to actually look forward to going to school Monday so I could actually put names with faces and, well, these Cullens seemed really interesting for some reason. After Angela and Carla left I lay on my bed. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all. For the first time in months, things were beginning to look up for me.

**A/N: So there is Chapter 2 thanks punkfarie (check out her story stripped) for chatting about it with me and helping me work out the structure of the next few chapters**. **Chapter 3 shouldn't take too long because I've just started it already :)  
**

**remeber to review please :)**

**love yas Michaela xxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! So here is chapter 3... all betad and stuff by the lovely sunbehindtheeclipsedmoon and with help from the awesome punkfarie aswell :) I hope you like it. Personally i wish i could of made it longer but i couldn't figure out what to put :(**

**Also i dont own twilight obviously  
**

Chapter 3

EPOV

"Seriously Emmett! Do you guys have to be so loud?!" I yelled. He and Rose were at it again. I don't know what sucked more; hearing it or getting it play by play through both of their thoughts. Reading minds wasn't always fun especially when your in a house full of loved up couples. It wasn't that I was jealous or anything, I was quite content being alone, but it just got a bit much sometimes. "Screw you Edward!" Emmett shouted. "Go play your piano and brood or something!" I swear if I didn't love him like a brother I would of kicked his ass by now. Instead I just did what I usually do at this time of day; I grabbed my latest journal and headed out to the end of the garden. The garden was huge, but with Esme as a mother I wouldn't expect anything less. She always took good care if her house and garden. The house its self was about 100 years old and 3 stories tall. From the front it was old fashioned and timeless yet from the back it was completely modern with the back wall made almost entirely from glass. The garden led all the way to a river. I found a rock near by and sat down. It was always relaxing here. I could here the trickle of the water as it passed over some rocks and the pond life living among the shrubbery.

I had been writing in these journals for almost ninety years now. The world kept changing around me and it just felt right to write some of it down.

I couldn't hear everyone in the house as much now. The chatter was still there but more in the background; like white noise.

When you have my abilities, you have to put up with being able to hear so much more than everyone else. I had accepted what I was. I was a vampire. I was born in 1901 and as far as the world knows I died of the Spanish influenza in 1918. There was an epidemic that year in Chicago that claimed many lives.

After my mother and father fell ill it was only a short matter of time before I joined them in the hospital. Father was the first to go. Mother had used up so much energy taking care of him that she followed not long after and then all that was left was me. I was an inch from death when Carlisle took me from my bed and brought me into this life. My mother knew there was something special about him, and begged him from her death bed to save me.

I was the first that Carlisle changed. It was just us for many years, until he found Esme. Carlisle and Esme fell in love almost immediately. They showed nothing but love towards me as well; treating me like their son.

Soon after came Rosalie, then Emmett. Alice just sort of showed up one day, Jasper tagging along with her. We were like a family. But that's what made us different to others of our kind. There were no other families out there, just covens.

We were different because instead of living off the blood of humans we choose to feed from animals. This allowed us to maintain at least a shred of our humanity and we were able to live together and form bonds that are strong. We even integrated with society. We attended many schools over the years. None of us aging, forever looking exactly the same as the day we died. Because of this we had to move every few years.

Now we were in the dreary town of Forks Washington. The weather here was almost always cloudy or raining, which was perfect for what we are. Carlisle was working as a doctor in a local hospital. Carlisle had an amazing level of self control and managed to use it to help people. I truly respected him for that. Me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were attending the local high school. Alice and I were posing as juniors while the others posed as seniors. It wasn't the most exciting way to live but it helped us to be able to stay where we are for a few years.

I was lost in thought when I heard Alice approach me. "Hey Alice, what brings you out here? You and Jasper get bored already?" I teased.

"Very funny." she playfully punched me on the arm.

"Really though, no one usually leaves their room for a least a few more hours."

"Geez Edward, you make it sound like we're all nymphomaniacs or something."

"Aren't you?" I teased.

"Shut up! You're just jealous." She stuck her tongue out at me. I swear Alice could be so childish at times. But it was all part of her being her. She was a dainty little creature with short spiky black hair, in a way, she actually looked like the child she chose to pretend to be. But there were subtle features about her that indicated she was frozen at 19 forever.

Of course I knew she was out here for a reason. Something was troubling her. "So what's wrong then Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like something really huge is about to happen to us that will change everything."

"Don't be absurd. If anything was going to happen you'd know. You haven't had a vision or anything, so I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." I assured her.

"I know but I just can't seem to shake this weird feeling." she shook her head lightly. "Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing." She wasn't sure but she chose to drop it anyway. I wasn't the only one that had a special gift, just as I could read minds, Alice had visions of the future and Jasper could sense and control the emotions of those around him. It made it very hard to keep secrets in this house.

"Does it feel like a good or bad nothing though?" I asked, maybe if she spoke about it some more she'd relax a bit.

"I don't know. That's what's really annoying. At times I feel like its something great but then other times I'm scared."

"I don't think I can help Alice. Anyway its time to start getting ready for school now." and with that we both went back into the house to get ready for the day of torture that is known as school.

In school everyone's thoughts were filled gossip surrounding Chief Swan's daughter who would be starting here on Monday. Its amazing how something so insignificant can get these children excited. They all seemed so desperate for even the slightest amount of information. As of yet no one had met the girl, but Angela Webber would be going round for dinner that night. "_I hope she's hot."_ Thought Mike Newton. Typical, she's not even here yet and he's trying to get in her pants. If she's like the rest of the girls here, he most likely would, which was the sad thing.

"So Alice, what's this new girl like? It's all this excitement worth it?" I asked her. I usually don't care about this sort of thing but today had been exceptionally boring and this made for some conversation. "What new girl?" Alice asked. That's odd.

"The girl everyone is talking about, Chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh, I haven't been listening to everyone." Alice most still of been worried about nothing.

"Well surely you should know what she's like. You should be able to see her starting on Monday." Emmett pointed out. Alice suddenly looked worried.

"I haven't seen anything." Now it was the rest of our turn to panic.

"What do you mean you haven't seen anything? Do you mean you haven't looked or what?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I'm looking now and I see no one new on Monday or for a very long time at school."

"I wonder what's wrong." pondered Jasper.

"Alice calm down. We'll just wait till Monday and see what happens. How bad could it be?" I assured her.

"I can't believe you just said that. _How bad could it be? _Honestly Edward, are you trying to jinx us?" Alice complained.

"Seriously, Jinx? Alice, there's no such thing as being able to jinx things. Just relax and wait till Monday. We can see what Angela says in school tomorrow. She's going over to the Swan house for dinner tonight."

"Sorry Edward. No can do. We won't be in school till Monday either. It would appear Forks is being blessed with a few days of sunshine." Alice informed us. "Perfect timing as well obviously." she added sarcastically. We were all quiet after that. We just all sat deep in thought. What was so different about this new girl? Why couldn't Alice see her? And did this have anything to do with that uneasy feeling Alice had complained about? We just had to hope for the best.

**A/N: well there you go. I hope you liked it and i hope i did Edward ok. Ive already outlined what im going to do in chapter 4 and it should make the M rating needed if i can write it ok. Wish me luck!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: i don't own twilight :( **

**Ok this chapter is going out un beta'd because im impatient and all excited bout this chapter. My first attempt at smut is here!! lol thanks to punkfarie for helping me through... you are the smut queen :)  
**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I could tell I was still asleep; this dream was just way too good to be real. I'd had some pretty hot dreams before but none were like this. I dreamt I was in the middle of the forest. Everything was quiet; I didn't even hear the rustling of any animals nearby. As I stood there, I could feel the adrenaline flowing around my body. It was thrilling. I was still taking in my surroundings when I was suddenly pinned to the ground.

All I could see were these piercing black eyes. They were beautiful yet ravenous at the same time. The eyes looked into mine with sheer want and lust. I couldn't make out any facial features; all I could see were those eyes. I could tell I was meant to be scared at this point, but I just couldn't bring myself to feel that. All I could feel was the moisture pooling in my underwear. The eyes felt comforting to me. It was as if I'd known them for a while. I saw flashes of pale white skin as his hands traces my body as if they were worshiping every inch. Every time the hands touched my skin an electric buzz went straight between my thighs. I knew then that I needed this stranger. I needed him bad.

"Please." I begged. He quickly obliged. He slowly pulled my tank top over my head his hands softly caressing each curve during their ascent. I hadn't been wearing a bra and as his eyes lay on my bare chest they grew impossibly darker. There was so much emotion in them. His mouth found my nipple in such a speed, it was amazing. He began to roughly suck and bite as his hands quickly got to work on removing my jeans. I started moaning has my hands weaved into his hair, pulling him closer to my body. How was his man able to move so fast? It seemed impossible yet it felt so familiar to my body. He appeared just as desperate for release as me now. He tore my underwear off with ease.

In a flash my back was up against a tree. He must have been unclothed as well because as I wrapped my legs around him all I could feel was his cool skin. His mouth crashed against mine and our tongues met in the middle, swirling furiously. There was so much desperation in this kiss. No kiss could ever compare to this. I felt his erection at my entrance. He began to push into me agonizingly slow. It was as if he was teasing me. Once he was fully inside me, I felt complete. It was as if my body had been waiting for this missing piece for years. It was sheer bliss. Or at least I thought it was until he began to rock his hips. Now _this _was pure bliss. He started off gently, taking his time to fully savor this moment. However I was getting impatient. I began to thrust back at him meeting his movements with my own, gradually making them faster and harder. I had no idea where this new found strength of mine had come from but it sure as hell came in handy. I'd never felt anything so amazing. I was moaning and whimpering, the word 'fuck' was the only coherent word my brain could form. The speed and force we were moving at created such an incredible amount of friction and he was hitting all the right spots. My nails were digging into his back, the fact that it wasn't leaving marks didn't seem odd to me. I attacked his neck with my mouth tasting as much skin as I could. He tasted perfect. Every time our hips would clash he would let out this low, sensual growl. I was getting so close. I felt the muscles in my stomach begin to tighten. I was about to have the most amazing orgasm of my teenage life. I began to hear the oddest beeping noise in the distance. It was my alarm clock. I was brought crashing back to reality.

I was a sweaty mess. Great way to start the first day of school. How the hell was I supposed to get through the day when I was this sexually frustrated. I took a cold shower and got dressed for school. I just wore a simple pair of jeans and a tank top. Perhaps it was in honour of the dream I began to giggle when I realised the similarities in the outfit.

I gave my self a once over in the mirror before heading to my new car that I bought yesterday. I bought a lime green, old fashioned VW Beetle. I feel in love with the car the second I saw it. It stood out and it was classic. Perfect. I gave my hair a quick once over with the hairbrush. I rarely did much to my hair, it was fine as it was. My hair was dark brown and fell perfectly straight to the centre of my back. There was a few layers cut in to add shape, but not many. Some people spent hours straightening their hair to get it like mine which made me lucky. However looks wise my luck ended there. I was very plain. I had plain brown eyes, plain pale skin, nothing stood out about me. I guess I was lucky in the sense I wouldn't be considered ugly, its just that I wouldn't be considered pretty either. I was just plain old Bella Swan, always had been, always will be.

I pulled into the parking lot at school where Angela was there to meet me. "Ready to start your first day?" she asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait." I replied with as much enthusiasm as her. With that she led me to the main office to get my schedule. My first lesson was English. "Oh, I have this class as well. You can walk with me." she smiled. So far so good, at least I would know some one in my first lesson.

English went by without any hassle. It was a bit boring because we'd be reading books that I'd already read more than 10 times, but at least it would make the work easier I guess. After English I had Trig, Jessica had been in that class. She seemed friendly enough, hopefully that meant I'd gotten off to a good start with her meaning life at Forks high would be easy enough. However Lauren was in my History class. She was not so friendly. I had no idea why, but to be honest she looked pretty skanky. Jessica looked like your typical girl next door. She had curly brown hair and blue eyes. Nothing special really. She wore a little bit more make up than the usual person, but not too much. Especially compared to her 'BFF'. Lauren had Bleach blonde hair that was bone dry. Her skin had a tangerine glow to it which made me giggle when I first saw her, maybe she had heard me, come to think of it, it would explain her instant dislike to me. Her make-up didn't help the orange complexion much either. The white eye shadow and extreme amount of mascara looked terrible. It looked like spiders had taken up residence on her eyelids. She quite simply looked easy. We'll it would explain her popularity, because that sure as hell didn't come from her charming personality.

At least being glared at though History was better than being hit on through Spanish. Mike and Tyler were in this class. Angela was right when she said they'd flirt with anything. They were ok looking, but nothing special. Jesus if they were the best this school had to offer then I was royally screwed, well actually technically it was the opposite, getting screwed was not happening here by the looks of it. Fucking Forks. But in all honesty I doubted anything could live up to the dream I'd had that morning. Just remembering it made me want to sneak away to the toilet the relieve some tension. Mike must have been staring or something because he noticed the change in my stance when I was reminiscing about my quickie in the dream forest. "Hey, I'm Mike." he introduced him self. Great now I was going to have to make conversation with him. "Bella." I replied simply.

"If you'd like I'd gladly give you the tour of Forks. You know, show you all the best spots and simply show you a good time." Wow did girls here seriously fall for that? "No thanks Mike. I know my way around." I stated simply. Surely this was a hint for him to give up. "You sure you don't want me to show you around somewhere else?" holy shit, he even winked. God this guy was lame. "I doubt you'd know your way around there with a fucking GPS. I think I'll be better of finding my way around there my self thanks." I laughed. A few of the other people near by who heard gave a little giggle as well. Mike still didn't stop trying though. Damn this guy was desperate. I'd bet if he asked Lauren she'd be willing to do all kinds of fucked up shit to him.

I met up with Angela for lunch. It was going to be just us, but it would appear some of the people in this school had nothing better to do than gather gossip or try even harder to get in my pants. We had been joined by Jessica first then Mike came along followed by Tyler then Lauren huffed over to our table. Well lunch was going to be fun now. "So Bella, what do you think of Forks then?" asked Jessica.

"Hmm, It's cold and wet I guess." I answered lamely.

"Well duh." Lauren muttered. Did she have to be such a bitch?

"Ok then. Honestly. This town is kind of lame. There aren't any good shops or places to eat. No where interesting to hang out. There is a piss poor choice of guys here and well, it just feels like a stereotypical small town." there, was that enough for them? I was trying to be polite, but fuck it I guess. They all seemed a bit shocked by my honesty, well except Angela, she just sat there smirking.

No one had time to reply before they walked into the cafeteria. They must have been the Cullens and Hales. Holy fuck they were gorgeous. Angela wasn't kidding. I just gawked at them. There was a huge guy short, curly, dark brown hair. He must be on steroids or some shit, he was that big. He was holding hands with a Blonde girl. She looked like a freaking model. She had curves in all the right places, perfect features and her blonde hair looked so healthy it was ridiculous. Hell I'm straight and I'd so her, she was that hot. Behind them was a short girl. She had black spiky hair and very dainty features. She reminded me of a porcelain doll. I swear this family was seriously making me question my sexuality. The petite girl was holding hands with a tall, slightly bulky blond guy. He looked like a Hollywood actor. His blond hair was slightly long but fell in messy waves, almost like your stereotypical surfer hair. Ok think Jackson Rathbone looking all scruffy and hot but give him blond hair and bam, you have this guy. Just when I thought they couldn't get sexier the last family member had to walk in. You know how in films and the really hot person enter the room and everything goes in slow motion for a little bit? I swear to god that was happening right now. He was tall and toned. He wasn't bulky or anything, but he clearly took care of his body. I just wanted to rip of his shirt to get a better look. He had pale skin which seemed flawless and set off his bronze coloured hair well. I'd never seen someone with bronze hair before but I quickly decided it was my favourite hair colour from now on. His hair was a perfect mess. It just screamed grab me and oh how I wanted to. I was just thinking about ways I could grab his hair while he fucked me across the table in front of the school and it was making me wet. At least I knew what I'd be thinking of tonight.

I was lost in my day dream just staring at him when he suddenly looked back. I knew I should of looked away but I couldn't I just carried on staring into his golden eyes. It didn't even register that gold was an odd eye colour. Instead I just pictured his eyes looking up at me from between my thighs while I grabbed his fucking sex hair and he got to work. I was biting my lip now to stop my self from groaning at my thoughts. "Bella. Are you ok?" Angela interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine." I squeaked. She looked at me quizzically but decided to drop it. Thank god. I looked back at the Cullens and the guy that was sex incarnate has finally stopped staring. He had a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of shame and embarrassment, it was most likely similar to the expression on my face come to think of it. I realised then the state I had gotten my self into. My underwear was dripping wet. I had to get to the bathroom and clean up before next lesson.

My underwear was a lost cause so I ended up just dumping it. I'd be ok as long as I kept any thought of the Cullen guy from my mind. As I walked into biology I quickly realized that was impossible. He was in this class. He was sat next to the only available seat. This did not bode well for my jeans. How the hell was I supposed to focus in class if I was sat next to him?

I made my way over to the desk slowly. I was pretty clumsy so walking fast and falling flat on my face would not be a very good first impression. I figured the Cullen I was about to sit next to was Edward because he had been the only one at lunch not paired up. At least I had taken to fantasising about the single one, not that it made a difference according to Angela. A girl can dream though right?

As I got nearer I could see his expression start to change. He was looking pretty pissed off for some reason. He was suddenly starting to seem slightly less perfect. I sat down and he just glared at me. It was then that I noticed his eyes again. They weren't gold any more, they were pitch black. I suddenly found myself remembering my dream. Again my poor jeans felt it. The eyes were identical to the forest guy. I then realised the skin was identical as well. There was no way I could of dreaming about fucking Edward before I even met him right? My jeans just kept getting wetter and wetter and Edward just kept looking more and more frustrated. It was then that I smelt him. What cologne was he wearing? What ever it was I wanted a gallon of it. I swear the smell alone could make me want to do such bad, bad things to him. He smelt like pure sex, if that was possible. How was I supposed to make it through this lesson? I would have a lot work to do tonight if I was going to relieve any of this sexual tension I'd built up.

Biology went by so slowly. I couldn't stop looking at him or breathing in his scent. It was intoxicating. As soon as the bell rang he was up and out of his seat. He practically sprinted out of the class. What had I done wrong? This was great, I'd just formed a fucking huge crush on a guy that practically runs away from me. Awesome. And with that I headed to gym.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I sort of accidentally on purpose hit Mike on the back of the head with the volley ball but that's about all really. As soon as I got home I headed straight to my room. I quickly checked my emails. I had an email from Christine. Figures she'd be the first to email. She was literally addicted to that computer of hers. She was just asking the usual questions. What's the weather like? Is my room nice? And the obvious: Any cute boys? I quickly replied.

_Hey,_

_The weather sucks! It Forks though so that was kind of obvious. My room is pretty plain to be honest. Thank god Charlie hasn't gotten rid of my Power Rangers wallpaper though! That stuff is just cool! I've shoved up a few posters, just a few of Robert Pattinson and David Tennant. You know, the usual. _

_Most of the guys here are pretty damn lame. You should of heard the lines one of them was feeding me earlier! I swear I nearly lost last nights dinner! There is this one guy though. I swear he is sex on legs! I bet if you saw him you'd struggle to restrain your self from licking him. So would Shalinda to be fair, hell I could barely contain myself. Move over Rob and David, tonight my dreams are going to be starring Edward Cullen. But sad thing is he is clearly a bit of a dick personality wise. But it can't hurt to look right?_

_How's everyone else? Has school been ok?_

_Speak soon_

_Bella _

_XoX_

After I hit send I quickly made Charlie some dinner and headed back upstairs. Then I quickly showered and got into bed. Now it was Bella time. I lay thinking about all of my day dreams about the elusive Edward Cullen, I even came up with a few new ones while I began touching my self. I even decided to pull out the big guns and get my rabbit involved. After a day like to day, it was needed. When I wore myself out I feel into a deep sleep. I would say it was blissful but I still was getting worked up about the random dislike he'd shown me. Maybe I'd ask him about it tomorrow.

**A/N: i hope you liked my first attempt at smut :)... btw it would be awesome if you could vote for my friend punkfarie's fanfic Stripped that she co writes with vamp-sessed over at the indie twi-fic awards. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Twilight and neither do you so don't judge me!  
**

**Thanks to my awesome beta thesunbehindtheeclipsed moon for betaing and playing about, adding bits and pieces making my chapter sound good. Edwards version of Bella's first day now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

EPOV

My mind was completely focused on the elk that was quietly grazing on the grass a few feet away. It hadn't noticed me yet, and that was a good thing. After we found out that Alice couldn't see the new girl we decided to be extra cautious, so we all decided it would be a good idea to go hunting before school tomorrow. I had gone off on my own because I always found it easier to hunt with no distractions. I pounced at the elk, taking it down with ease. It wasn't the tastiest blood in the world but it got me by.

I caught the scent of a mountain lion not too far away, and decided to go after it. I was about to pounce when I was suddenly hit with the image of a woman with long brown hair, and chocolate eyes being pinned up against a tree. What the hell was that? Maybe I caught the image from someone's mind that was nearby. I was hit by another image, again it was the woman with the chocolate brown eyes, but this time her face was twisted in pleasure. Why was I seeing these images in my head? It couldn't be the thoughts of near by stranger. I quickly realized this, because there were no strangers near by. Sadly as I started to snap out of it I realised the mountain lion had gotten away. So I decided I'd have one more elk, and then head back home. I had no idea what to think about the images. If I was honest with myself I definitely wouldn't say they were unpleasant, which was the exact reason I decided not to tell anyone. Emmett would have a field day if he knew I'd just imagined a woman being taken up a tree.

We arrived at school around 7:40am, and all anyone was thinking about was the new girl. These humans were so easily amused. It was just a girl. From what I could see of her in people's minds she just seemed like a normal seventeen year old girl. I must say that she did have rather pretty features. Her eyes were a deep shade of melted chocolate that sat perfectly against her porcelain complexion. She had a rosy tint to her cheeks, and lips, like the winter wind had been blowing gently across her skin. In all honesty she was quite beautiful.

As the morning went on I heard more detailed descriptions about her. Apparently she went by the name Bella as opposed to Isabella. A lot of the boys in the school were already imagining her in indecent situations. Most of the vulgar thoughts were coming from Mike Newton. That boy was seriously depraved. I hoped to god that this Bella had enough sense to stay away from him. Lauren Mallory had quite the opposite reaction to Bella than Mike did, I began to listen to her thoughts, "_Why the hell do the boys keep staring at her? It's not like she's pretty. I bet she's a tease just as well." _Lauren did not have the nicest mind to be in, but sometimes It's nice to see what the girl is in fact thinking about. I doubt Bella even did anything to warrant a reaction like that. Lauren just never liked it if the attention was on someone else. She even hated it if her best friend, Jessica, got more attention than her.

We were still confused as to why Alice couldn't see any visions of Bella, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet so we just carried on as normal. When we got into the cafeteria she was eating at a table with Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren and Tyler. Figures they'd latch on to her, instant popularity points for them. She didn't seem interested in their conversation. She was looking at my family. Seeing her in person, I could see that she was even more beautiful than I had previously thought. Her hair looked much silkier and the rosy glow on her cheeks seemed even more appealing. As I walked in her eyes began to follow me. I suddenly felt self conscious, and that has never happened to me, EVER. What was it about this girl? All she did was make me think of how beautiful she was, and also how worried I was about how she would see me. She just kept on staring at me with a far away look in her eyes as I sat down. All of a Sudden an image flashed in my mind as it had done the night before; however this time I was leaning Bella across the table while her hands were pulling in my hair while I took her in ways I never dared to think about at this moment in the cafeteria. I'd never thought like this before. I was beginning to feel the very unfamiliar feeling of arousal go through my body. Jasper shot me a very confused look. He'd never felt those sort of vibes from me before so to say it was a shock for him was an understatement.

My eyes wondered over to Bella, she was still staring. My eyes locked with hers and I realized they were trapped, at that time another image entered my mind. This time I was looking up into her eyes from between her thighs, and again her hands were in my hair tugging on it. This sort of act had always seemed disturbing to me before, it just seemed depraved and unnecessary, yet now, while I saw it in my head it seemed to be the one thing I wanted to do most. Another wave of arousal washed over my body, as I watched Bella take her lower lip in between her teeth, and began nibbling on it in the most sensual way. I just wanted to jump up, walk up right to her, pull her up in my arms, having her wrap her legs around my waist as I took that lower lip into my own mouth and nibbled on it myself. "Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked Bella as she tore her eyes off of mine. "Oh, um yeah, I'm fine" Bella squeaked. I looked away quickly before she could lock her eyes onto mine once again.

"_Edward. What the hell just happened?" _Jasper quizzed. I just shrugged at him, not knowing what to say to him. Alice noticed this too of course, which this meant that I was perhaps about to have the most embarrassing conversations imaginable with my siblings.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"I think Edward just grew up." Jasper teased. Emmett suddenly became interested in the conversation. "What?" Emmett asked "What did little Eddie just do?"

"Our virginal Eddie here just got all hot and bothered for some reason." Jasper explained, and as if I wasn't embarrassed before, I sure as hell was now embarrassed now. I just couldn't believe that I had just been thinking like that, I felt dirty and ashamed. I know for a fact that this isn't how my mother raised me. I was having perverted thoughts about a human girl. What was wrong with me? "Holy shit!" Emmett practically yelled. I few people turned to look at us but looked away just as fast. "What were you thinking about?" Emmett wanted all the gross details now. I just shot him a dirty look. "Edward just managed to throw a shit load of lust out." Jasper continued the torture. Rosalie just looked uninterested as usual but her thoughts showed she was just as curious. "Actually come to think of it there was lust coming from somewhere else in this room as well, and I must say, it was pretty damn powerful combined with Eddie here". I began looking into his thoughts, and I could see he was telling the truth. He was about 5 minutes away from dragging Alice back home, and having his way with her. I did feel bad for him, I don't mean to feel this way, but I couldn't help what Bella was doing to me. The shock of me feeling these things threw him off, before he could figure out where it was coming from though. It didn't seem that strange though; I mean we are in fact in a high school filled with a bunch of raging, hormonal teenagers that are spiraling out of control every five seconds. I wouldn't be surprised if it had being coming off from Newton, and his vile thoughts. Alice suddenly let out a giggle, I began looking through her thoughts to see what was so funny, but she quickly started singing the Hoedown Throw down song in her head. As soon as I heard it I got the hell out of there. She knows how much that song annoyed me, and yet how she'd convinced Jasper and Emmett to learn the dance I'll never know, but they all seemed to love using it as a form of torture on me. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked her.

"Things are about to get a lot more interesting for our darling brother here." she smirked. "Have fun next period", and with that she got up and left the room. We all followed after, and split off to our next lessons.

I sat down at my desk and spread my books around. That was one good thing about being a vampire, humans naturally tended to stay away. They never knew why they would stay away from us, but they did. It was their natural instincts telling them we were dangerous even if they never knew what we were. Because of this I had a whole desk all to myself. It just made things easier when doing work. However when Bella walked through the door I could see that was about to change as the empty seat next to mine was the only empty seat. This girl was going to become very unlucky sitting next to me for ninety minutes. I looked for her thoughts to see if there was anyway I could make her feel more comfortable sitting next to me. I realized then that I couldn't find them. Okay that was strange. First Alice can't see her in her visions, and now I can't hear her thoughts. I'd definitely have to discuss this with Carlisle later.

She slowly began to make her way over to my desk. I hoped I'd be able to stop my self from staring at her during the lesson. Something about this girl kept drawing me in. That's when it hit me. Her scent was like nothing I'd smelt before. I griped the table to stop myself from lunging at her. What was it about this girl that made me feel like this? She was just some stupid human girl. Why was she so special? I felt like a beast had been awoken. I just glared at her.

Then one of the images from the previous night came into my head again. This time I noticed that the girl up the tree was in fact Bella and that's when I realized it was me that was bringing her pleasure. This was defiantly not helping my situation. I took another unnecessary breath. This time her scent affected me even more. It was mixed in with the smell of her arousal. How was a scent making me feel this way? I'd never been this aroused in my existence. I just wanted to grab her and rip her clothes from her body, and take her right there in front of the entire class. Maybe if I did that, Newton would leave her the hell alone in his mind. I could just imagine how her legs would feel wrapped around my hips as I thrust into her, over, and over again. She was getting more and more aroused next to me, and I began to wonder if it could be that I had the same effect on her as she had on me, and the smell wasn't helping at all to what was happening in my jeans.

I could feel my jeans tighten, and It was a strange feeling, and I started to get a tad uncomfortable. This had never happened to me before, so I didn't know what to expect. I knew that this was normal for a teenager to go through, I had studied medicine at college a numerous of times, but I'd never felt it myself before. All I could think about was relieving the pressure that was building up inside my trousers. I thought about how amazing it would feel if Bella's mouth wrapped around my penis. I could imagine how warm her breath would feel against my cold hard skin. This was really not helping at all; in fact it was making the situation worse. How dare she make me feel this way, I was perfectly content the way I was, and now all of a sudden Bella Swan waltzes in and changes everything. What did I ever do in my life to deserve this kind of torture, I thought.

At this point I decided to stop breathing all together. If I couldn't smell her maybe I could calm myself down. I began to sing that annoying song that Alice had been singing in my head as well. Surely that would stop the overwhelming feeling of lust I had. It was beginning to work, but it hadn't quite been fast enough. The bell was about to ring I still had a very big problem that was very clear to see. I grabbed my notebook and placed it over the bulge in my jeans. Hopefully no one would notice. The second the bell rang I was out of my seat and rushing to the door as fast as I could while at human speed.

I made my way as quickly as I could out of the school building. I went and sat in my Volvo waiting for my siblings to finish their next lesson. I couldn't get Bella off my mind. I put a CD in, leaned back in the seat, and tried to clear my mind. It wasn't working. All I could see was her eyes. I quickly realized there was only one way to deal with my problem. I replayed all the images in my head again, this time I used my imagination and added to them. I reached into my jeans and began to stroke myself. I was instantly more relaxed. I'd never felt the need to do anything like this before, but I was suddenly realizing why other people did it so often. It felt great. I imagined being in the forest again. I tore Bella's clothes from her body and roughly pushed her against the tree. It was my own fantasy so there was no need to worry about my vampiric nature. Her legs wrapped around me and I began to roughly pound into her. My hand was moving faster now as I imagined how amazing it would feel to be inside her. To feel her walls clench around my penis. I pictured the look on her face as she reached her climax; I could just imagine her brown eyes gazing into mine, and her breathtaking expression on her perfect little face as she was getting closer to her release. Oh how she would feel so warm around me, her arms wrapped around my back, holding on to dear life as she screamed my name in ecstasy. Just imagining her walls clenching around me, I then began my own release, and oh it felt so good, as I felt my juices spill over my hand.

What had I just done? I shouldn't be thinking about a human like that. A relationship like that would kill her for sure. What kind of a sick monster was I? All I had to do was think about her, and I was instantly hard. I then realized that this wrong of me to be turned on by something so fragile and breakable like her. I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to her. I began to wonder did I have some kind of power fetish. Right after I thought of that, I knew I had to get away. This was for her, for her life, her safety. I couldn't be near her; I didn't know how long I would be able to last if I was near her any longer. She was turning me into some sort of sick pervert, and as much as I enjoyed the fantasies, I knew that this was wrong. The longer I stayed surely the worse it would get, and I couldn't bare to see it get any worse then it all ready was.

I decided to head north for a while. I left a note in the car saying I needed to go and think. Alice probably knew why. She was probably disgusted in me, and honestly, I could understand. If I was her, I would be disgusted to, and this gave me all the more reason to leave. I couldn't face them after what I'd done. I couldn't bare to see their faces. It would hurt to damn much to see them disappointed in me, hell; I was disappointed at me right now. I kept running north, without stopping for awhile. When I finally stopped the sun had already been set for a few hours. I found a tree that had fallen during some bad weather and sat on it. I needed to sort through my thoughts. My head had become a jumbled mess, and I needed to straighten all this out.

The near silence of the surrounding forest was almost calming. I could hear the faint rustling of the trees in the wind and the shuffling of the small woodland creatures on the earth's floor. The sky was quite clear where I ended up, it looked almost like a dream that someone may have, and would never want to wake up from and forget. I could see most of the stars and the silhouette of the owls and bats flying around.

What was so different about Bella Swan to all the other females I'd come into contact with? So much about Bella just seemed odd to me, at first Alice couldn't see her, secondly I couldn't hear her, and the third reason was the most alarming to me… her scent…. it tempted me in ways that I couldn't of thought possible, yet the more I thought about it, I began to realize that not once during the entire lesson did I feel any draw to her blood. Maybe it was just the distraction of how her scent affected my body; then again maybe it was something else entirely.

Maybe I had over reacted. Being aroused is completely natural. But could the same be said if you're a vampire and you're lusting after a human? Maybe this was something I should have discussed with Carlisle instead of just running away. I shouldn't have to hide just because some girl walks into my life. The girl may seem to be the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen but I could move on, right? I would just have to learn to control my urges more like most teenage boys do. I just needed practice; I mean a lot of practice. I would also need to become better acquainted with my five fingered friend that I had made earlier. I shouldn't feel dirty for doing it. It's completely normal. Well that's what I'd keep telling myself anyway. I just need to try and stay away from her and hopefully I'd forget about her.

That was easier said than done. I had just come up with the plan to ignore her and keep even more to myself when I was hit with another image. Bella was completely naked across the cold granite work surface of our lab table. One of my hands were caressing her breast while the other was getting to work between her legs. She was staring into my eyes. Hers were filled with lust and want. She was biting her finger nail in the most seductive way hinting to how it would look if her mouth was around part of my own anatomy instead.

The image changed, but this time Bella was dressed in a red and black Victorian bask with a long flowing black skirt. Her hair was pinned on top of her head with delicate ringlets tumbling down the back over her creamy shoulders. She was wearing scarlet lipstick that showed of the shape of her lips perfectly and brought out the contrast between the rosy shades of her cheeks to the pale white shade of the rest of her skin. I realized that the view I had of Bella came from a huge antique vanity mirror on a Victorian style dressing table. I could see myself in the mirror as well. I too was dressed in an old fashioned style. My outfit was almost entirely black except the white of the shirt under the jacket and waistcoat. The outfit was almost gothic in style. In this image I was just watching her as she looked back at me in the mirror. That was rather strange; surely I'd picture myself actually doing something. The image shifted slightly and I had moved closer this time I had lightly placed my hand on her neck as she slightly leant her head to the side. Her mouth was slightly open as if she was anticipating the next move. The image changed again and this time my mouth was on her throat as her face twisted in pleasure. There was a slight trail of blood leading down her neck. It resembled a gothic vampire romance. A far cry from the reality, because there was nothing seductive or pleasurable about that act for her so why was her face suggesting otherwise? Why would I picture this? It was disturbing. The thought that I would gain sexual pleasure while murdering her was terrible. Not only was that but the image was highly inaccurate, but It was like a Hollywood version of vampires. I couldn't have created that image myself. It horrified me. Why was I picturing this? Why was I picturing any of these images? It hit me then that maybe there was something more going on. Maybe it wasn't me. I had to get home and discuss what was going on with my family. Maybe we could figure something out together. Now I just had to try and find away to approach a subject like this.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. it was quite hard to write, trying to keep Edward in character but all horny at the same time lol. Im putting a few more links on my profile for pictures for the vamp fantasy. So check them out if you want. Also remember to vote for the indie twi fic awards. There are some amazing stories up for nomination like Punkfarie and Vamp_ssed's Stripped. I want to say hi to the awesome people on the IMdB New Moon boards. You rock my socks! Team Awesome is awesome btw :)**

**Michaela**

**xxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Im posting this un beta'd for now because i want to go to sleep and i wanted to post the chapter before bed and theres that whole time difference thing and thesunbehindtheeclipsedmoon isnt online yet and im impatient lmao**.

**I don't own twilight either :( even though i stole my mums copy because it goes better with the rest of the books than mines does.... so now i have two copies of one book he he**

Chapter 6

AlicePOV

It's just like Edward to freak out over something as simple as jerking off. He could be so emo at times. It was just a freaking errection, there was no need for him to run away like that. But Edward will be Edward. Hopefully, with any luck now he'll start to loosen up. He'd been alone for so long, he just wasn't used to those urges. I guess he wasn't used to feeling so human in a way. He just needed to realise that it was completely normal. Maybe I could get Jazz or Em to have a talk with him. He'd hate it but it might knock some sense into him so he can quit whining. As gross as it seemed to think about, he was just going to have to jerk off more often. It's a completely natural thing for him to do, I just wish he'd realise that.

Edward made it home around 4am. I knew he wanted to discuss Bella. It was a good idea as well. I was still pretty worried about the fact I couldn't see her future. We really needed to get to the bottom of this. He called us all into he living room with a determined look on his face. He probably knew that even though this discussion had to happen, there would still probably be a few laughs had on his behalf. I took my seat next to Jasper on the love seat. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his side. Jasper was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. I woke up to this life alone, with no memories of my previous human life. One of the first things I remember after the change was seeing Jaspers face in a vision and I knew then that he was the love of my life and I simply had to find him. I finally reached him in a diner in Philadelphia in 1948 and I've never looked back. Together we joined the Cullens and settled into their lifestyle. Jasper still struggled with his bloodlust but I believed in him, and I knew as long as we were together everything would be ok. I know it sounds cliché but we truly were soul mates.

"Okay so I think you all know something happened at school today." Edward began. Emmett suppressed a laugh and Edward shot him a glare. "I can't believe I have to discuss this with everyone." he mumbled to himself. "Okay well when I was sat in the cafeteria I'm sure you all noticed I was feeling a little bit different." he looked at Jasper who simply nodded. "Well in actual fact it started the night before." Okay I wasn't expecting that. "While I was hunting I had an image flash in my mind. Sort of like when I see you have a vision Alice, but this was just a simple image. I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes being pinned up a tree in a sexual manner." Jesus, he could even make things that were meant to be hot sound dull. I could tell Emmett wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut so we could hear more. "I had no idea what it meant so I chose to ignore it." he continued. "Then at school today I was surprised that I Found the new girl Bella Swan to be quite beautiful. Something about her appearance just kept drawing me in." Wow Edward had never been attracted to any one like that before. Awww Eddie's growing up. He shot me a glare and I just smirked in reply. "It became even more confusing in the cafeteria. I had another one of those images. This time I was taking her on the table in front of the whole student body." Holy shit that sounded hot. Maybe me and Jazz could try it one time. Edward shot me another glare. I felt bad for him sometimes, hearing our thoughts and everything, but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop fantasising. It's my head after all. I can think what I want. "When I looked in her eyes I couldn't look away. Its like I was being trapped there, but I didn't mind. There was an other image as well. Which is when Jasper and Alice decided to but in and embarrass me." he gave us both pointed looks. "Hey I had every right to be confused. Any way what was the other image?" Jazz asked. "It doesn't really matter." he stated firmly letting us all know he wasn't going to elaborate there. Must have been one hell of an image.

"So tell us about biology Edward." I teased. He was obviously uncomfortable with the line of questioning but he had to tell us sooner or later. "It's her scent." he stated.

"Awww man, she's your singer isn't she? Tough break dude." Emmett quipped.

"That's not it Emmett. Her scent was as strong as that and definitely brought urges just as strong. But it wasn't bloodlust I was feeling. It was normal lust. Just an over whelming amount of plain, simple lust. It took all my strength not to ravish her there and then." Carlisle looked highly curious. "Did her scent bring out any bloodlust at all?" he asked. Edward just shuck his head. Now we were all confused. "I could smell her getting more and more aroused as the lesson went on as well, which just added to her scent. I'm not going to go into the details but it caused a very foreign reaction in me which is why I spent the rest of the day in my car before leaving." he looked at me his eyes pleading not to bring up what he had actually done, so I left it, no need to add to his embarrassment. _"Fine I won't bring it up but just so you know, it's completely normal so stop being all weird about it." _I thought.

"But it got weirder while I was away tonight. I went north to do some thinking. I decided that I wouldn't allow this to get to me and so I made the decision to come back and just make the effort to ignore her. Which I'm still going to stick to by the way." he shot me a look like I was going to start plotting things. Did he really think I was that predictable. He just nodded. Hmpf. Ok so maybe I it had crossed my mind that maybe they'd make a cute couple but I wasn't going to act on it. Honest. "I saw some images again while I was up there alone. Some of them disturbed me slightly."

"Kinky." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Some of the images played out like some kind of gothic vampire romance. Ending with me biting her while she took pleasure from it." Edward truly did look disgusted by it. In all honesty it didn't seem like the sort of thing any of us would imagine, especially not Edward. So why would he? "That's what I thought as well Alice. Why would I imagine that? But when I thought about it, why was I imagining any of these images. Its not usual. I'm beginning to think maybe there's something more going on." he did have a point.

There were so many unanswered questions popping up and they all linked back to Bella Swan. One of the most shocking revelations was that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts, just like I couldn't see her future. After a lengthy discussion we realised that maybe the shock of Edwards emotions in the cafeteria wasn't the reason Jasper couldn't pin point where the rest was coming from, but instead they were coming from Bella and somehow he was affected like me and Edward in a way.

We carried on discussing these strange questions we had while Carlisle went to his office to try find out something more about her. He returned 30 minutes later with a confused expression on his face. "What did you find out?" asked Emmett.

"Bella Swan was born here in Forks on September 13th 1991. Her medical records show she moved to Phoenix, Arizona when she was 6 and then back to Forks last week. Other than that her medical records show nothing." he informed us.

"Well that doesn't really help does it." Rosalie scoffed. Through most of the exchange she had just been sat there examining her nails but I could tell she was just as curious about this girl as the rest of us were.

"By nothing, I mean nothing. She's never been ill, broken a bone or anything." That was strange. Surely most humans would have had to go to the hospital or the doctors for something or other at least once. "The only prescription she has ever had is for the birth control pill."

"So she's never even had the flu or anything?" Jasper asked.

"No never. Unless she simply stayed home with it and didn't get medication. But that doesn't seem likely because she has insurance. There wouldn't be the need for her to do that." The questions just kept adding up. Why couldn't I see visions of her? Why couldn't Edward hear her thoughts? Why did her blood not tempt him while her body did in very strong ways? Why had Jaspers powers been affected? And why was she never ill? We figured we needed to get answers somehow. So I volunteered to get to know her. She seemed like a nice enough girl. And considering Edwards reaction to her I seemed like the best candidate. After we had made plans we all left to get ready for a day of school. At least it wouldn't be as boring as usual. It was time to begin operation befriend Bella Swan.

We arrived at school at normal time the next day. I'd decided not to think too much about the plan and just to go with it. Surely it wouldn't be too hard to become her friend. To be honest, a new friend would be pretty cool. I love my family and everything but its about time I got to know someone else. Having conversations with the same people for over 50 years can get a bit repetitive eventually.

The only lesson I had with Bella was gym in last period so I'd have to find ways of talking to her at different times. Why couldn't thing be simpler? I was going to have to be very tactful in how I approached this. The Cullens don't make friends with people so this was going to cause a stir for sure.

My first 2 lessons went by painfully slow. I already knew everything they were teaching us so I just sat thinking about what new additions I could add to the family's wardrobe. I made it my business to make sure every family member looked good. It was a shame I couldn't try find away of making Carlisle's white doctors jacket look better, but I could help everyone else. I couldn't bare anyone to think that the Cullens never had fashion sense. I'd come to the decision that Edward owned way too much khaki and plotted buying him a few pairs of jeans, maybe some slouch fit ones that were faded denim would be nice. I've been trying to get at least one of the guys to wear some skinny fit jeans but none of them were having it. Spoil sports.

Luck was on my side while I was walking between English and Chemistry. When I rounded the corner Bella walked right into me. "Shit." she muttered to no one in particular. "Sorry. I'm so clumsy." explained Bella. It was weird bumping into someone, I always saw them coming so I could avoid them, but this was Bella, she seemed to be the oddity in every case. I decided to see what her scent was like, especially after the hassle it's caused Edward. She smelt of Strawberries and Freesia and a faint bit of vanilla. She had such a strange scent in a way. She smelt human and everything, yet at the same time she didn't. For some reason the scent of her blood didn't tempt me in the slightest and it wasn't due to any distraction she had on my body either like it had been with Edward. I was definitely going to have to talk about that with the family later.

"It's no problem." I replied. "I'm Alice Cullen. Your in my gym class right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Bella Swan." She held out her hand to shake. I hesitantly shook it, hoping she wouldn't notice how cold it was. Surprisingly she seemed unfazed by it, if anything she looked slightly sad, as if it reminded her of something that brought her pain. But as quick as that emotion had appeared on her face it disappeared. Come to think of it, everything with this Bella was turning out to be a surprise, so in a way, nothing was a surprise. "Sorry if I injured you then as well." she giggled.

"Don't worry no harm done. It takes a lot to injure me." I smirked. It was a lame joke I know but it's not like she would of got it any way. I just couldn't help myself really. "Well that's good then. It may be the only way to keep you safe in gym. I'm so clumsy I swear, no matter where I go I seem to leave a trail of injured people behind. I'm just lucky I always seem to injure everyone else instead of my self." How did she always manage to go uninjured? Surely that wasn't normal.

"I bet it comes in handy as an excuse though when there's someone annoying near by and your armed with a ball." I pointed out.

"It really does." she giggled.

"Who do you sit with at lunch?" I asked. I couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"Angela. Yesterday the brainless bunch sat with us." she rolled her eyes. "But hopefully I scared them off." I laughed at her pretty accurate description of the 'popular' kids of Forks high. "Would you mind if I joined you? I've got to head off to chemistry now and I was kind of enjoying talking to you."

"Sure." she grinned. "It would be nice to make more than one friend in this place. And so far you seem like the most eligible candidate." I giggled at this and arranged to meet up with her later as I waved good bye.

Chemistry went by pretty fast in the end and before I knew it I was heading to the cafeteria. "_Edward, I'm going to eat dinner with Bella and Angela today." _I thought. He simply nodded in reply. I quickly found them on a rather small table. Maybe it was to avoid the large group of people that had started flocking around Bella to try score popularity points. I waved at them as I got in line to grab some food or as my family referred to it, props. I just grabbed a simple banana and carton of milk. Angela looked pretty shocked as I walked over to them. I suddenly regretted the fact that we kept to ourselves, it would of made this much less of a big deal. I noticed a few other eyes on me as well as I sat down with them. "Hey Alice." Bella greeted. "You know Angela right?"

"I've seen you around school a lot but I've never said hi. So erm hi." I giggled.

"Hi" replied Angela. She still seemed to be in mild shock.

"You don't stray from your family often do you?" Bella asked.

"Not really. We often just keep to ourselves."

"I can tell." Bella grimaced.

"How?"

"Well nearly everyone in the school seems to be looking at our small table and glancing at the rest of your family." Now that she mentioned it I realised it was more than just a few eyes on me. Nearly the whole school was looking and muttering to their friends, wondering what's so special about the new girl. "Sorry. I hate to draw this much attention." I apologized.

"It's not your fault." reassured Bella. "Anyway. I know I barely know you both but I really need to buy some new clothes and my stuff from Phoenix simply won't cut it in this weather. So I was hoping we could all go into Port Angeles and do a bit of shopping perhaps? I could really use advice with what shops to go to. I don't want to end up dressed like either an old lady or, well, skanky" she asked carefully while subtly nodding towards Lauren and Jessica.

"Sure. I'd love to!" This was going to be great. Now I wasn't just shopping. I had an excuse. I could do one of my favourite things in the world while getting to know Bella, which was turning out to be pretty cool anyway. She seemed like a genuinely nice girl who was easy to get along with. "Yeah, sure" Angela replied. Hopefully she'd get over the shock by then so she could have more input on the conversation. "How about tomorrow after school?" Bella asked. "We could take my car or something."

"Sure, that sounds great." I replied and Angela nodded. We spent the rest of lunch finalising the plans and just getting to know each other. I really hoped there was nothing weird going on with Bella because I was already beginning to really like her. She seemed like such a genuine, nice person. She'd been through a hard time recently, she never went into details but I could see the sadness in her eyes when she mentioned her mom and her reason for moving to Forks. Also luckily for me neither of them noticed that I never ate my food. Come to think of it Bella had only eaten an apple herself. Maybe teenage girls really did eat next to nothing these days.

I paired up with Bella in gym. The girl was right when she said she was clumsy. She should have a damn warning sign on the back of her gym kit. So far she'd hit Lauren round the face with the volley ball twice and managed to get Mike in the groin. Come to think of it, maybe she'd done that on purpose. Seriously though, how had this girl never broken a bone? On top of the suspicious slips of the ball she'd tripped at least 5 times. She must drink a lot of milk because she must have some strong bones to put up with that kind of punishment. It was a fun lesson though. We spent most of it laughing and random things. Mikes face had been the funniest though after Bella's crotch shot. It was probably the most fun I'd had during a lesson in years. I was really looking forward to shopping the next day.

**A/N: there you go.... i hope you liked it. Personally that definately wasn't a fave chapter of mine but oh well. The next chapter hopefully won't take as long because i'll go back to Bella's mind. BTW i said she was born in 91 because im setting the story now in 09 so to be 17 she'd have to of been born then... hopefully i did my math right so i dont look stupid lmao.... anyways... every one still needs to read Stripped by Punkfarie and Vamp_sessed because its awesome :)... Madame Plume has also started a really awesome fanfic called Human Nature aswell that you should read. I also want to say hi anaksunamun31 *waves* he he  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm lame *sigh* again im too impatient to wait for my beta even though she be awesome..... i also want to go to bed now so i have decided to post it like this for now, sorry. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I dont own twilight still, if i did i would share with you guys because i love you :)**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I woke up in a hurry. I had 30 minutes until I had to leave for school, and that was pushing it. I had fallen into a deep sleep after wearing myself out the night before. I think it was the fantasy about being bitten by a vampire version of Edward. It was just so damn hot. His pale complexion just fitted it so well. I quickly put on my loose fitting jeans and a kids Doctor Who t shirt I managed to get cheap in a sale last year. I probably looked like a geek but I didn't care. Something about that show drew me in. I loved the idea of aliens. The idea that all that there is in this huge universe is humans and animals kind of depressed me. What a waste that would be. I guess the fact that the Doctor looked fucking sexy in that suit and trench coat didn't help, and don't even get me started on that accent!

I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair before dashing out to my car. I didn't bother with breakfast. I never usually did. It's not like I ever got hungry or anything.

I got to English just in time and sat down next to Angela. As soon as the teacher started talking I realised I had to occupy my mind before she killed me through boredom. This teacher could make anything sound lame. I decided to start writing notes to Angela who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

_B: You look tired_

_A: That's because I am. Ben came over last night. My Mom actually lets him stay. She thinks he sleeps in the guest room._

_B: I take it you had fun then?_

_A: Oh yeah_

_B: Do we have to sit with everyone at lunch again today?_

_A: I think if we manage to grab a small table that no one else can fit on we should be ok._

_B: That would be great._

_A: Sooo….._

_B: Now what do we talk about?_

_A: Oh, how about you yesterday at lunch. I swear I saw drool._

_B: Shut up, no you never. _

_A: Bella, you were practically a puddle._

_B: I blame you for not warning me. I swear that guy looked like pure sex_

_A: He is pretty hot but I don't think I've seen anyone react as bad as you. _

_B: Really? Are people blind? The guy looks perfect. Shame he seems like an ass though._

_A: What do you mean?_

_B: He was giving me such filthy looks in bio yesterday_

_A: Why was he doing that?_

_B: Fuck if I know. _

_A: Odd_

_B: Anyway it seems the teacher is about to shut up. See you at lunch. Remember to get a small table._

_A: Sure_

I folded the note and put it in my bag. I always kept note conversations for some reason. I liked to look back at them months later and laugh at what had been said. I still had some hilarious ones from lessons with my girls. I said goodbye to Angela and headed for Trig.

Jessica didn't speak to me during the lesson thank god. Hopefully my odd behaviour from yesterday had put her off, that or queen Lauren had ordered her away. Either reason was okay with me to be honest.

On my way to History I managed to make a complete fool out of myself by walking right into someone. Even though it happens often it doesn't make it any less annoying. "Shit." I murmured. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy." I looked up to see that I has walked right into Alice Cullen. Perfect. There was no way in hell now that any of them would speak to me, but for some odd reason, I really wanted them to. They were like some mystery I wanted to reveal yet at the same time I felt oddly connected to them. She looked at me strangely for a while as if she was measuring me up and analysing me.

"It's no problem." she replied. "I'm Alice Cullen. You're in my gym class right?"

Why was she making conversation with me? This was odd. I figured I might as well go along with it, it was what I wanted after all.

"Yeah that's me, Bella Swan." I held out my hand for her to shake it. She hesitantly returned the gesture. I quickly wished she hadn't though. I felt sadness wash over me. The temperature of her hand was so similar to Renee's. I had been trying to put my loss to the back of my mind so that I could try and function among society and be normal but every so often a small thing will pop up and remind me of her. Usually it's the garden I go past on my way to school that had the same flowers growing as the ones Renee used to plant every year. It was the same type of flower as we had chosen for the funeral. They were her favourite. Maybe Alice shared the same bad circulation problem as the one Renee clearly had. I didn't do well to dwell on things like that in public so I quickly brought myself back into the conversation. "Sorry if I injured you then as well."

"Don't worry, no harm done. It takes a lot to injure me." she smirked, it must have been some sort of weird inside joke.

"Well that's good then. It may be the only way to keep you safe in gym. I'm so clumsy I swear, no matter where I go I seem to leave a trail of injured people behind. I'm just lucky I always seem to injure everyone else instead of my self." I began to babble. It was true though. I must have some freakishly strong bones or something because even though I was the clumsiest girl you could possibly meet, I never seemed to end up in some ER. I must just be fucking lucky.

"I bet it comes in handy as an excuse though when there's someone annoying near by and your armed with a ball." she pointed out, instantly reminding me of gym the day before when I had managed to get that creepy Mike kid with the volley ball. "It really does." I giggled.

"Who do you sit with at lunch?" she asked.

"Angela. Yesterday the brainless bunch sat with us." I said while rolling my eyes. "But hopefully I scared them off."

"Would you mind if I joined you? I've got to head off to chemistry now and I was kind of enjoying talking to you." she asked. Holy shit. This was a big deal right? Everyone had been going on about how the Cullens kept to themselves yet I had one asking to sit with me at lunch. Maybe it was because the small town folk were too quick too judge, Alice seemed like such a nice girl. Even though she looked the complete opposite of me, she gave off the impression she was some one I could really get along with.

"Sure." I smiled "It would be nice to make more than one friend in this place. And so far you seem like the most eligible candidate." which was definitely true.

"I'll see you then I guess." she smiled and waved as she walked around the corner. I was actually looking forward to lunch now. I might get to know more about these Cullens, and well it would really be nice to get to know Alice.

History went by torturously slow. The whole lesson was spent with me trying my best to ignore the death glare being thrown at me by Lauren. That girl was seriously getting on my nerves. Spanish wasn't any better either. It would seem Mike Newton is not the sort of man to give up. He even risked an ass grab which resulted in a swift slap round the face. He even seemed to enjoy that! Was there any way to put this creep of? I bet I could turn round and tell him I was some creature from an alien planet with 15 toes and 3 belly buttons he'd still drool over me. Hell he'd probably ask if there was anything else I had more of. He really seemed that disgusting. I was so glad when the bell finally went for lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria and quickly found Angela on a small table that had no more than 4 chairs. It was perfect. I gave her a small wave while I headed to the lunch line to grab some food. I still wasn't very hungry so I just got an apple. "Hey." I said as I walked over to her.

"Hi."

"Erm I hope you don't mind but I think I may of made a new friend, she's going to sit with us today." I smiled sheepishly. Surely she wouldn't mind right.

"No problem." she grinned. Well that's good then. "So who is this new friend then?" she asked.

I was about to say Alice's name when I saw her start making her way over to the table. Maybe I could have some fun here and really see if this was such a big deal. "Oh, just some one I ran into in the corridor." I giggled. "There they are now actually." Angela slowly turned round. To say she looked shocked was an understatement. Alice came and took the seat next to me.

"Hi Alice." I grinned. "You know Angela right?" I asked hoping to get Angela to actually close her mouth and snap out of it.

"I've seen you around school a lot but I've never said hi. So erm hi." She greeted Angela.

"Hi." Where the hell had Angela's conversation skills gone?

"You don't stray from your family often do you?" I asked, pointing out the obvious.

She knew what I meant as well because she admitted how weird it was for her to join us. Lunch went by quite quickly, Angela stayed looking like she had just seen the Easter bunny being taken up the ass by a turtle. I had no idea where that analogy came from but it worked. I made arrangements to go shopping with them both the next day. Even though I wasn't usually one to enjoy it, I really needed new clothes and could use help finding the shops. Alice also looked like she new a lot about fashion so maybe she could give me advice. Conversation eventually did the inevitable and ended up turning to why I had come to Forks in the first place.

"My mom recently got ill and passed away." I began explaining. I could feel that empty, lonely feeling creeping back again but the sooner people knew the less they would have to ask in the future.

"I'm so sorry." Alice replied. "What was she ill with?"

"We never really found out. One week she was fine and then suddenly we were visiting her in hospital as she got weaker and weaker." I left it there. I knew if I went into anymore details I wouldn't be able to keep another one of those breakdowns away. Conversation quickly ended as we realised it was time for lesson. I had biology next. This was going to be interesting.

Edward was already at our table when I walked in. Fuck. He was better looking than I remembered. My fantasies hadn't done him justice. No, I will not think of those fantasies right now! No matter how hot they were! I didn't even need any fantasies to get me worked up around him. He looked so damn hot as it was I could simply picture him standing there watching paint dry and I bet I could get myself off to it. He didn't seem to be a better mood still. This was not going to be fun. I sat down and looked straight ahead. Maybe if I convinced myself he wasn't there then I'd be able to leave the lesson with my panties in tact. Ha like that'd work, I could still smell him.

He looked just as annoyed as he had yesterday but for some reason he also seemed slightly determined. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Your Bella right? Alice's new friend?" Holy shit, it speaks. And extra holy shit I almost fucking orgasmed at the mere sound of his voice. Gah! Was there anything about this guy that wasn't perfect, well except his personality of course. Saying hi didn't mean he wasn't a dick. "Oh, um yeah." I responded lamely when I remembered how to talk.

"Sorry about yesterday. I was in a bad mood." he explained. Please don't make him actually be nice or I'll never return from the puddle I'm slowly becoming.

"Yeah me to." Well if he could use that excuse so could I.

"So I hear you and Alice are going shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah. I really need some new clothes. All my clothes are made for warm weather, they're about as useful as walking around naked here." I was beginning to talk crap. Wasn't my brain meant to stop me from saying stuff like this?

"I'm not sure everyone would be too upset if you resorted to that." he quipped. He almost looked shocked by what he said. Maybe his brain was betraying him as well.

"Hang on. How did you know about shopping?"

"Everyone shops Bella." he smirked. Fuck he looked hot smirking. No! Must not get distracted by sexy smile!

"I meant how did you know I was shopping with Alice tomorrow? We only arranged it at lunch."

He suddenly panicked slightly. But a mask of confidence replaced the emotion as fast as it had arrived. "Alice texted me just before lesson" Oh right, of course, why didn't I think of something so simple?

We had a substitute teacher for the lesson who just gave us a work sheet to do and told us when we were done we could quietly talk to our lab partners. I finished the sheet in no time, I'd already done the exact same sheet back on Phoenix. I thought I would be the first to finish but some how Edward managed to beat me. Ok lets add highly intelligent to his check list. He seemed shocked that I had managed to finish aswell. "You finished quick." he pointed out.

"Yup, I've already done this sheet before. How bout you? You've finished aswell."

"Oh yeah, well our mother Esme makes sure we read ahead for all of our lessons."

"Your not that quick with everything are you?" I winked. He flustered slightly before regaining his composure.

"I have excellent stamina thank you." I just smiled in return, he smiled back. It wasn't a smirk this time but and actual smile. It was breath-taking. I just sat staring at him looking like a freak.

"I hope you know what your getting yourself in for tomorrow." he said snapping me out of my haze.

"Why?"

"Alice is a force of nature when shopping."

"Oh." I paused thinking about this. "I guess that could be a good thing, I really do need lots of clothes and our time will be limited."

"I guess, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I left biology very confused that day. How come Edward Cullen was suddenly nice to me? Not that I wasn't grateful or anything, it was just unexpected. The problem was it just made him more perfect. Okay so the guy was sexy as hell, he was nice and friendly and smelt amazing. Why wasn't I trying to rip his clothes off? Oh yeah, I've just gone and decided to befriend his sister. Go me.

Time went by pretty quickly for once. Maybe it was because I was actually looking forward to doing something in what felt like forever. I had been in a great mood the next day at school, not even the brainless bunch could bring me down. Alice had joined us again for lunch and Angela was slowly beginning to get used to the idea of her being there and was beginning to actually join in conversation every so often. Alice was just so friendly. Biology has gone well as well. Edward carried on talking to me. I think he was even trying to flirt. It was cute. Everything about him kept making him into this freakish thing that seemed it was made specially for me. I think I was falling in lust with the guy. Even though we were able to form actual, interesting conversations, it still wasn't helping my panties. In fact being that close to him, hearing his voice and smelling his scent just continued to make it worse. I was hopeless.

I met up with Alice and Angela outside my car. They both seemed pretty excited about the shopping trip. We had decided we weren't going to do anything else while we were there because, well there wasn't much to do there anyway. I didn't feeling like eating and apparently neither did Alice. She claimed Esme would be making her dinner ready for when she got home. I'd probably end up doing me and Charlie something small and simple. The drive up to Port Angles was fun. We sat and talked while blasting music over the radio. It was great to see Angela had actually finally gotten over the shock and was talking to Alice, they seemed to be getting along as well.

Me and Angela decided Alice could be in charge of deciding which shop to go to. She seemed to know the place the best so it seemed like a cleaver choice at the time. Little did I know that decision would be my downfall. Edward hadn't been kidding when he said Alice was a force of nature. The speed she went from shop to shop was amazing. As was her ability to spot clothing items from huge distances. Its like she had some freaky inbuilt shopping radar thing. She dragged us into this department store. To be honest I didn't expect her to bring us here. "Alice, why are we in here?"

"To by clothes silly." she answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But they don't sell designers and stuff here. This doesn't look like your kind of place." I pointed out.

"Bella, not all nice clothes have to cost the world. I've found some great bargains in here before, plus because most people avoid shopping here its less likely to run into some one wearing the same clothes." Huh, she did make a good point. She dragged us over to the kids section. Okay so I understood why we were in this store but I was now confused as to why we were in this section. "Alice?"

"Hey some kids clothes are cute." she stated. "You Can't say you've never worn kids clothes Bella, I saw you in some yesterday."

"That's true Bella. You and Alice could easily fit into some of these clothes."

I just stuck my tongue out at her. Alice found this cute Fairly Odd Parents t shirt. It was quirky yet simple and I knew it would go great with a pair of jeans. I was amazed at how Alice was actually finding clothes that fit my style perfectly. I had truly expected her to turn me into some sort of clone of her. I guess it was all the more reason to like her.

We actually headed to the adults clothing next. "Okay so we have found you casual clothes but you need some nicer clothes as well Bella, you never know when the need for a nice dress will come up." she reasoned. "Go wait in the dressing room and strip off while I go and find you some dresses to try on." She disappeared into the store while I did as I was told. Angela stood outside the room ready to offer her opinion when Alice got back.

"So you looking forward to your holiday next week?" I asked her. Her, Carla, Charlie and Ben were going on holiday for 2 weeks. They had planned it before I came. They offered to cancel it, but I insisted they go. Plus it would be nice to have some real alone time for a while. I could really get lost in my own head and not worry about how much noise I made. No doubt Edward would be the cause of some of that noise. Some of the stuff I had that guy do to me in my head was amazing. Plus Charlie had already given me permission to have a few friends over. My girlies were going to book time off school to come visit me and I honestly couldn't wait.

"Yeah I am." she gushed. "I'm all packed and everything. I still can't believe they are letting me bring Ben. It's going to be amazing." Ben truly made her happy. I could clearly see just how much they were in love. It was sweet.

Alice came back with a few dresses draped over her arm. She handed me the first one. It was a simple strapless knee length dress with an empire waist. It was emerald green with a black ribbon tied around the waist. It looked amazing. The price tag wasn't too high either. Alice really was an excellent shopper.

The next dress she handed me was blue. It went to just above my knees and again was an empire waist. It had blue short sleeves that were loose fitting and a blue bow underneath the breast. Again it was beautiful. "Alice." I called

"Yeah?"

"How about I stop trying on dresses and just buy both of these. I love them and I cant choose already, so if you add more to the list I'll end up broke or something."

Alice laughed. Her laugh was so and girly childish, it completely suited her.

"Sure. Were running out of time anyway and you still need some shoes." Damn. I'd forgotten shoes.

Shoe shopping was quick. I flat out refused to wear heels so I ended up with a new pair of black converse all stars, a black and purple pair of classic vans, a simple pair of black ballet flats and a pair of blue ballet flats with a tiny bow on the top. Basically the casual shoes were to go with everything and they were classics that everyone should have in their wardrobe and the ballet flats went perfectly with the dresses yet according to Alice I could wear them with jeans and a girly top for a nice outfit that would be perfect for things like dates. I almost scoffed at that statement. There was no one worth dating in Forks except one person and I'd already decided he was out of my league and I've always felt it would be weird to date a friends brother. What if the relationship didn't last? Would the friendship still pull through? To be honest I didn't want to risk it. Alice was amazing and I wanted to keep her around.

We all seemed pretty tired after we said our good byes. I'd managed to get loads of clothes and was pretty damn pleased with my self so I headed upstairs to put them away.

"Dad!" I shouted down the stairs. "I'm not feeling very hungry so I'm just going to go to sleep now. Is that ok?"

"Sure Bells I'll just order myself some pizza." he yelled back. And with that I put on my pj's and got into bed. I fell asleep quickly.

Me and Alice were at this huge house and everyone around us was fussing over us. They all seemed so worried. I was confused as to what was going on. I only recognised a few of the faces, they were Alice's bothers and sister. There was two more people there but I had no clue who they were. I was getting more and more panicked. Alice turned to look at me and that's when I noticed. Her eyes were purple. They were a very deep shade of purple. Is that what everyone was worrying over? Her face had more colour to it as well. Not much but her cheeks looked a little bit rosier.

"Bella what's going on?" she asked shaking. She looked so scared and fragile.

"I don't know" I told her.

"What's happening to us?" she asked again.

"Us?"

With that I stood and went to look in a mirror. That's when I saw my own purple eyes. The exact same shade as Alice's.

I woke suddenly to the sound of my cell phone going off. I quickly glanced at my alarm clock. It was 2am. Who the hell would be ringing at this time? I quickly pressed accept. If they called this late it had to be important right?

"Bella!?"

**A/N: there you go, my longest chapter so far :) lol... i hope you liked it! Please review even if its just to say hi lol... i knwo most the people rading this were forced into it by me anyways so let me know your reading it! lol... i'll love you forever if you do :)  
Now go read Stripped by Punkfarie and Vamp_sessed, Human Nature by Madame Plume, Letting go by Abbiicakes and any story by the twilight fanfiction bffers on facebook :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: still don't own twilight *sigh***

**I hope you like this chapter.. it gets a little limey lol.. sorry the update took so long but i really don't have excuse :(**

**Thanks to Punkfarie for betaing this chappie... i know how much she loves Wankward... hmmmm maybe i should give him to her as a presant at christmas... wrapped in nothing but a bow.. actually i might wan to keep that for myself =/  
**

Chapter 8

EPOV

All Alice did when she came home from school was gush about how amazing Bella Swan was. Bella had made the mistake of inviting Alice to go shopping with her after school the next day. Sister dearest was already going crazy with plans. "Edward, what style do you think is should go for with Bella? Would girly clothes suit her?"

"Alice, just let her be herself. You don't want to scare her off after only being her friend for two days."

"I guess. Oh I bet I could find the cutest T-shirts to go with some jeans that would be perfect for Bella. Did you notice that top she was wearing today?" she asked.

"Yes, I noticed the t shirt Alice." Which was the understatement of the year. That top had fit her perfectly. It was tight around her chest but not in a slutty way. Since it was clearly a child's shirt and not meant for a body like hers, the hem stopped just short of her belly button. On most of the girls in the school it would have looked tacky; like they were trying too hard but on Bella it just looked innocent. Of course, the innocent look on her drove me completely crazy.

The TV show she had displayed across the shirt wasn't too bad either. On the rare occasion I actually watched TV I found I could relate to the Doctor's character. He had lived for so long, seen the world change and people around him die. He made us all appreciate that we had each other; I had a loving family that kept me sane, well most of the time anyway. The members of my family each had someone to love for eternity. Like the Doctor I had yet to find that. He had that blonde woman but she was just a human and would fade out eventually leaving him feeling even more alone than before. In a way it was good that he had lost her so he couldn't watch her grow old and die. I never really thought I needed someone in that sense. I had seen the love surrounding me and though I was happy for them I'd never really experienced it for myself and I wasn't really bothered about finding it. But for some odd reason lately I had began to feel more and more lonely. Sure I was surrounded by a loving family, but I never had someone there that I could really talk to about anything.

Alice was looking at me curiously. "You seemed okay with her in biology today." she pointed out.

"It was still a struggle Alice. Surely you must have seen that."

"Yeah." She giggled. "I have to admit it was kind of funny seeing you get a little bit flustered. Who would have known you had it in you to flirt."

"I did not flirt Alice." I informed her flatly.

"Sure Edward." And with that she smirked and walked away. I had to admit when I had been talking to Bella some words had managed to leave my mouth that I never would have said usually. It's like my brain had shut down and the first things I thought just spewed out. Even though it had been rather embarrassing I had to admit I enjoyed talking with her. As Alice kept saying, she really did seem like a nice girl. Maybe I could control the hormonal teenager that had finally decided to come out of hibernation and actually become friends with her_. Friends, just friends_, I reminded myself.

~~*~~

School the next day was dull as ever. All the hype about Bella was beginning to slow down now and everyone's thought had gone back to whatever mundane thoughts they usually had. Newton still seemed to think about her a lot more than was really necessary and for some reason this highly irritated me. His mind was a cesspool, that boy seriously had problems. I thoroughly enjoyed watching him get slapped by Bella; he definitely deserved it.

Observing her interactions with Alice at lunch was pretty amazing. Most humans naturally shy away from us. Their subconscious knows we are dangerous even if they don't. Yet for some reason Bella didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest. She was even able to casually touch Alice and not be put off by the cold hard texture of her skin. It was great seeing Alice so excited. I knew she loved us all and was happy to spend time with us but it was nice that she was able to make a new friend. Conversation with the same people can easily get repetitive.

That night at home I was lying on my sofa thinking back to how biology had gone. Mr. Banner was out sick again, so Bella and I had been left with nothing to do but talk to each other. She was truly fascinating. In some ways she seemed so confident, she wasn't afraid to put her opinion across out of fear of offending people. She gave off this image that she didn't care what people thought of her but at the same time it also felt like that was one of her greatest fears. Yet I could tell she would never change for anybody, she was unique and I highly respected that. She had a great sense of humor as well. When she found something funny, the way her face would light up was magnificent. Her smile would cause her face to practically glow. Sometimes she would smirk at something I said and she would get this mischievous look in her eye that would cause a stirring in my groin. Just thinking back to her face was beginning to make me hard again.

Bella had been wearing a tight tank top today and I couldn't help but notice she hadn't put a bra on. I tried to do the gentlemanly thing and avoid looking but my eyes would still wonder and my jeans would instantly tighten every time. I could swear I noticed her nipples get more pronounced though out the lesson. Not that I was paying that close attention, clearly. I could just imagine how those small buds of flesh would feel under my finger tips.

I had become fully erect by now and was suddenly very thankful that the rest of the family had someplace else to be for the evening. I undid by belt; feeling slightly ridiculous as I slid my jeans and boxers down to my ankles. I grabbed my erection and began pumping. I imagined my hand gliding over the smooth creamy skin of Bella's breast before grabbing tightly and gently rolling her nipple between my fingers. I pictured myself slowly kissing my way down her elegant neck and onto her delicate collarbone. I began to lightly suck the skin, teasing it with my teeth. I licked a slow and sensual line down between her breasts before moving my tongue to circle her nipple which became impossibly hard. I took it in my mouth while still palming the other breast with my hand, which resulted in a breathless groan from Bella. Her hand fisted in my hair pulling my face closer to her body. My free hand ghosted along the side of her body and over her hips.

"Touch me Edward." She gasped. I moved my hand to the inside of her creamy white thighs and began to gently caress them as if I was worshiping her. I moved my mouth from her breast and moved to her lips and began kissing her deeply. My hand held her thigh more tightly as her pleas became more urgent. "Please Edward, I need you to touch me." I moved my hand closer to her heat. I tentatively pushed my fingers in between her folds. "Yes Edward." she gasped. She was wet for me. I slowly ran my fingers up and down, spreading the moisture around. She moaned as my finger brushed across her clit. "Edward." She looked into my eyes pleading me to bring her to pleasure. I knew I had to give in. I drove two fingers into her core while continuing to massage her clit with my thumb. She began writhing around on my hand. I curled my fingers up towards her stomach. "Oh, Edward. I think I'm gunna…Oh god!" she screamed as she clenched around my hand.

"Bella." I grunted as I felt my own release spill over my hand and lay back on the sofa breathing heavily. Bella Swan was changing me, and I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. I cleaned off and tried to act nonchalant about this whole pleasuring myself business. This was all so new to me.

Alice came home from shopping loaded down with bags. "Anyone else home?" she asked timidly.

"Carlisle is at work and you know that the rest went hunting tonight."

"I know. I was just thinking of a way to start conversation." I rolled my eyes at her. Of course she was going to want to chat.

"How was shopping Alice?" I asked her. Maybe if I kept conversation on her she wouldn't make me talk about anything embarrassing.

"It was great." she gushed. "Bella is great. Did you know Chief Swan is going away for two weeks? She's going to be home alone."

"Yeah, Bella mentioned it in class earlier." I replied. "She's having some friends come from Phoenix for the weekend." Alice's face dropped slightly at this.

"Alice. She already told me she was thinking of inviting you as well." Her face brightened. Alice wasn't used to having friends and I could see she was still paranoid Bella would suddenly decide she didn't like her.

"I think Bella really likes you Alice. She wouldn't have invited you shopping otherwise."

"I hope so because I really like her." she looked thoughtful before a smirk came across her face. "I'm not the only one that likes her though am I Edward?"

"She's a wonderful girl Alice." I reasoned.

"Edward, give it up. You know you can't lie to me." she had a point. She'd no doubt seen what I'd been doing prior to her return home. Maybe it would help to talk to someone. Alice would definitely be the best one for that, especially as she actually liked Bella. The others were still weary and weren't quite comfortable with us getting so attached to her. _You can tell me you know. I won't judge at all. In fact I think it's great. _She reassured me through her thoughts. _And about freaking time. _I sighed at her little addition.

"I don't know what it is about her Alice. It's like she's woken up the hormonal teenager that's been dormant in me for all these years. I've gone from never noticing a single thing about the opposite sex to watching and analyzing every little thing she does, like the way she chews on her pen or how she's always tucking her hair behind her right ear. I suddenly care about what I look like, wondering what she thinks about my T-shirt. Alice, I've started masturbating over the girl for fuck sake. Never in my life have I had the desire to do that, yet she comes running along into my life and I can't seem to keep my hand off my dick!" It had gone from a simple confession to a full out rant. Alice just looked at me amused.

"Ahhh, Eddie. She's even passed on her language as well." She giggled. "I swear that's the first time I've heard you swear in years." Huh, Alice was right. I didn't usually let my language slip like that, especially around a female. "Don't worry Edward. It's about time you moved on with the times. It's not 1918 anymore. People swear, people have sex out of wedlock, people jerk off. Edward you were there in the 60's you saw it all change. Now try to keep up damn it!" She hit me playfully on the arm. I just grinned sheepishly in return.

"What should I do Alice?"

"Just do what feels right. Or at least try and become a better friend. Ooo…maybe you can hang out with us while we paint toe nails and have pillow fights." She teased. I would have tried to come back with a witty remark but I got lost thinking about Bella in her nightgown. I wonder what she wore to bed?

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"What?" I replied laughing.

"You're becoming like Emmett." I just gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay, maybe not like Emmett. But still, you seem to be loosening up already. I think I like this effect Bella has over you." She smiled. I was about to reply when Alice got that far away look in her eyes that could only mean one thing.

I looked into Alice's mind to see what her vision was about. I could see Alice and Bella sitting on the sofa in our living room while the rest of the family fussed over them both. Everyone seemed shaken up about something. _"Bella what's going on?"_ Alice asked while shaking. Alice looked different. Her skin was less pale and had a slight rose tint on the cheeks. Then I noticed her eyes. They were a deep shade of purple. _"I don't know."_ Bella replied. I noticed then that Bella's eyes were different as well. Her skin had become paler and was a similar shade to Alice's; her hair looked slightly thicker and had more shine. Her body looked curvier as well. _"What's happening to us?"_ Alice sobbed.

"_Us?"_ Bella looked confused. She walked over to a mirror. She gasped when she saw her eyes.

"Edward?" Alice snapped out of the vision but was now terribly worried. "What the heck was that?"

"I have no idea." I answered quietly. I was still in shock. What did this vision mean? How come Alice could suddenly see Bella? And where did the purple eyes come from? I couldn't imagine what would turn a vampire's eyes purple, let alone a human's.

"Edward I have to call Bella and make sure she's ok." She said while fumbling through her pockets. "Where the fuck did I put my god damn phone!" she yelled. She was clearly shook up.

"Alice, just tell me her number and I'll call. Okay?" I got my own phone out of my pocket while Alice nodded numbly. She pictured the numbers in her head while I dialed them.

"Bella?!" I practically shouted when she picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" she asked sleepily. Oh right, it was 2am, I'd forgotten about the time.

"Are you alright?"

"Edward?"

"Yes, it's Edward."

"Why the fuck are you ringing me at 2am to see if I'm okay?"

"Alice and I just had this really bad feeling that something was wrong."

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just asleep, that's all."

"Okay. I'm really sorry I woke you up Bella."

"It's fine. I don't really understand why but it's nice to know you guys worry about me." _Well that would be an understatement_, I thought to myself. "But if you don't mind I'd like to get back to sleep. There's school tomorrow, remember?" She pointed out.

"Oh yeah…about that…err…would you mind if I sat with you, Alice and Angela during lunch?" I asked. I don't know why I did it; I just felt I needed to spend more time with her.

"Yeah, sure. I might forget tomorrow though, but you don't need to remind me, just sit your ass down at the table." She really had a way with words.

"Thanks Bella."

"S'okay. Can I sleep now?" she asked groggily.

"Sure." I laughed "I'll see you at school."

"Night Edward."

"Night Bella." Alice seemed relieved that nothing was wrong, but I could tell she was still panicked. We still had no idea what the vision meant but at least there wasn't something wrong right at that minute. I was relieved that Bella was okay. What was troubling me was the way it felt when Bella had said good night. Her voice had been raspy and full of sleep. It sounded so seductive. It made me realize just how much I wanted to hear it in person and that thought scared me shitless.

The next day at school Bella had managed to remember that I was going to sit with them. She pulled a nearby chair over and had it waiting for me when I arrived. The rest of the family wasn't happy that I was joining the girls, but I figured they'd get over it eventually. Honestly, only Rosalie had the problem, Emmett just went along with whatever she said. Jasper didn't mind so much, he was worried for Alice mainly; he didn't want anything to happen to her or upset her. To be honest he'd probably join us himself if he could, but he just never felt comfortable enough to risk his self control by interacting with humans that closely, it was already a big enough challenge for him by just being in school.

The whole cafeteria seemed shocked when I went and sat down on the table with Bella, Alice and Angela. I could hear them all questioning what was going on. Most of them just wondered what was so special about the new girl that she could get _two _Cullens to talk to her. Angela seemed just about as shocked as she was the first time Alice had sat with them.

"Hey Edward." Bella said cheerfully as I took the seat directly opposite her. She just smiled at me. I was about to get lost in her eyes when I felt Alice kick me under the table. Oh right, I'm meant to say hi back.

"Hey." I grinned while shooting Alice a thankful look. Conversation flowed easily around the table, well with the exception of Angela who was still in shock.

"You look kind of tired Bella." I pointed out. "I hope that's not my fault with the phone

call."

"No, I just couldn't get back to sleep. In all honesty I probably would have woken up soon anyways. I was having the weirdest dream, so…actually you had perfect timing." She laughed. I looked at Alice curiously.

"_Edward ask her what the dream was. I really think this is important." _Alice prompted.

"What was the dream about?" I asked.

"Don't laugh." She ordered. I just held up my hands to give her my word that I wouldn't.

"I was in some weird house and you two, your brothers and sister and two other people were there." I could see the confusion on Alice's face. So far it was matching her vision; I would have bet any money that the extra two people were Carlisle and Esme. "Everyone was worrying over me and Alice for some reason." Her eyebrows scrunched as if she just remembered a new detail. "Alice…when you looked up at me you had purple eyes; very deep purple eyes." Alice just sat there staring at Bella with her mouth hanging open. "Then it got weirder. I went and looked at myself in a mirror and I hand purple eyes as well. And then you guys woke me up." We didn't know what to say. How could Bella of dreamt Alice's vision? Something was definitely going on and I was beginning to think we didn't have much time left to figure it all out. "See I told you I was weird." Bella said just before the bell rang. "Come on lab partner, time for biology." She joked while poking me in the chest. I just laughed nervously in reply.

"_We'll have to talk about this with everyone later." _Thought Alice, I nodded at her in reply and followed Bella into the classroom.

Bella and I took our usual seats at our desk and waited for the teacher to come in. "You and Alice are going to stay with me for a few nights when Charlie's away right? I don't really think I could handle being on my own for the whole two weeks, especially after that weird dream."

"Sure, we'd love to stay." I assured her as Mr. Banner walked in. I was instantly worried when I realized what we were going to be doing today. "Why didn't Alice warned me we were blood typing?" I muttered under my breath too low for human ears. It was too late to leave the classroom without it looking suspicious.

"Why would Alice know to warn you?" Bella asked. What? How the heck did she hear that?

"Err, she had biology this morning so she would have done it then." I lied quickly.

"Oh." She replied simply. I would just have to avoid breathing too much; my self-control was fairly decent so I wasn't overly concerned with my thirst but I knew I wouldn't be able to draw blood on myself.

"I'm quite squeamish so I don't think I'll be able to do this."

"Just tell Mr. Banner, I'm sure he'll let you off. I'll just tell you to look away when I prick my own finger." She said before calling him over. "Sir, is it alright if Edward sits this one out. He hates blood, you should have seen him when I cut my hand yesterday, puke everywhere." The lie easily rolled off her tongue.

"Sure." He said before walking back to the front of the class.

"Thanks." I laughed "Puke everywhere?"

"Meh, I thought it'd work, no one likes to see puke. Anyway shut up because it did work." She said before sticking out her tongue. I could smell the blood that was beginning to flow in various parts of the classroom. Bella had the lancet in her hand and was about to do her own. "You might want to look away now Eddie boy." She teased. I just chuckled and turned my attention to the front of the room.

"Fuck, the lancet must be defective or some shit." I heard Bella mumble. I looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get this fucker to break my skin." she sighed. I looked at it, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it though, maybe she just wasn't pushing it down hard enough.

"Oh well. I'll just claim it was too much to risk it by you." she decided before throwing the lancet down in defeat. "Mmmmmm." I heard Bella breathe.

"What?"

"Something smells fucking delicious."

"Like what?"

"No freaking clue. I seriously want a steak all of a sudden. A nice, rare, juicy steak, still dripping with blood. I wonder if Charlie would mind if I did that for dinner." I just looked at her curiously. I never knew what she'd say next. I noticed her eyes get darker and she got this strange look in her eye while she stared at me. She began biting her lip.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic." She announced. "Do you have any idea what your hair does to my panties?"

"Erm no." Bella was beginning to act really strange. She began to lean closer to me.

"I just want to grab you by the hair while you fuck me with your tongue." She whispered seductively in my ear. I was immediately hard. What had gotten into her? She looked at my lap and I was sure she could tell what she was doing to me. "It looks like you are quite fond of that idea as well." She purred. She placed her hand on the inside of my thigh and began to create lazy circles with her finger tips. I knew I should tell her to stop but I just couldn't access that part of my brain. All I could think about was how her hand was slowly getting closer to my groin. "You seem like quite a big boy Edward." she whispered has her hand went straight to my crotch.

"Fuck." I breathed. What was going on? She began to palm me through my jeans. I grew impossibly hard. I glanced around the classroom to make sure nobody was witnessing this. Everyone was too busy goofing off, the boys trying to scare the girls with their bloody fingers. I attempted to make a move to stop her hand, but she her fingers curled around my erection and I lost all coherent thought.

"I've been thinking about your cock for the last few nights Edward. I've been imagining what you could do to me with it. While I thought of these things I was getting myself off. Do you realize the amount of times I've cum with your name on my lips since I met you." Her hand was moving more vigorously now. I knew I was getting close. "I want you to fuck me so bad." She moaned while she bit lightly on my earlobe.

"Shit." I hissed as I released myself in my jeans. Bella looked triumphant but hungry for more. After my pleasure subsided, I realized I had to do something quick before the situation got even more out of hand."Mr. Banner. I feel faint. Do you think I could be excused for a little while?"

"Sure. Miss Swan can you escort Mr. Cullen to the nurse?"

"No problem." She answered while looking at me mischievously.

As soon as we'd left the classroom Bella threw me against the wall. I had no idea where this strength of hers was coming from, but she was pretty damn forceful, and shit, it really turned me on. Her mouth crashed to mine as she began furiously kissing me. I froze for a second before beginning to kiss her back. Her mouth was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The way our lips molded together was heavenly. She opened her mouth and I tentatively let my tongue in. I poured all the sexual frustration I had feeling over the past few days into the kiss as we fought for dominance. We began groping at each other. Bella let out a moan and I suddenly remembered we were in a school corridor. Something suddenly seemed to click in Bella's head as well. Her mouth began to slow down on her as it dawned on her what was going on.

"Shit." she kissed as she pulled away. "What the fuck just happened?" she asked.

"I have no fucking clue." I replied breathlessly. She looked at me and she began to suddenly look mortified.

"Fuck. Did I just do what I think I did in that classroom?" I just nodded sheepishly in reply. "Oh shit. Oh my god Edward I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me." She began to apologize. She was beginning to look really flustered. "Shit. I'm so sorry." she began again. "I'm just going to go." She said before running of down the hall. I was just left leaning against the wall, still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened..

**A/N: there you go :).. hope you liked it. It took forever to write because i couldn't motivate myself to write a chapter of just filler so thats why i decided to bring back wankward... it was much easier to write then! **

**I wrote a Jasper/Bella oneshot if you want to go check it out :) im actually really proud with how that turned out**

**Okay so this update im telling you to read: Stripped by Punkfarie and Vamp_sessed, Human Nature by Madame Plume, Still Falling by RCD_Alice, I can't Make you Love Me but I'll Try by VelvetRainDrop, Letting go by Abbiicakes and Speeding Cars by BleuManequin.**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long but this chapter was kinda boring to write =/ its all filler but hopefully i did ok with it... its the next chapter that will be fun he he... plus i had a small bit of real life suckage :( Just so ya know... i heart the girlies in this fic big time... you girls own my heart :)  
**

Chapter 9

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I had done. I was lying on my bed staring at my ceiling just thinking back through the days events. Had I seriously attacked Edward like that? I won't deny that I had wanted to since the second I laid eyes on him, but that didn't excuse my behaviour at all. I fucking molested the guy in the middle of biology! Who does that? I'll admit, I didn't completely hate it. The way his mouth had felt against mine was damn near sinful, and I doubted anyone else would ever feel that good. The way his hands felt as they roamed my body caused shivers up and down my spine. Also from what I felt in biology, Edward was defiantly not a small man.

I had to stop thinking about the situation like that. I could of just ruined what had the potential to be a pretty good friendship with him, and maybe even his sister. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I had to try make this ok again so we could all carry on as normal. I figured maybe honesty was the best policy so I decided to phone him. Thank god he'd rung me the other day so I still had his number. He answered his phone pretty quickly.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hey Edward. Erm I was just ringing to apologize for what happened in biology earlier."

"That's okay Bella, honestly. I should of stopped you or something."

"It's not okay Edward. I really am sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Seriously Bella, it's okay. No harm done." I let out a deep breath.

"So we'll be okay tomorrow? No awkwardness or anything?"

"I'm fine, so as long as you're fine we should be okay."

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you at school I guess."

"Yeah, bye Bella."

"Bye." I said as I hung up. I just really hoped we were right about school. I guess a little bit of awkwardness can't be avoided, I just hoped it didn't last long.

I still couldn't figure out what caused me to react the way I did. I remembered that damn broken lancet and giving up on trying to draw my own blood. Then I remember smelling something delicious. It was probably the tastiest thing I'd ever smelt, but I couldn't figure out what it was. But then it was like something inside me snapped and completely shut down my brain filter. Just looking into Edwards eyes seemed to make me more turned on than I'd ever been in my life. Something about that guy always seemed to drive me crazy and for some reason I just couldn't help myself. I was so embarrassing, yet it felt so damn good. He clearly must of liked it as well.

School the next day had been pretty awkward but it was manageable and was back to normal again the next day. The sexual tension never went away though. I found myself staring at his lips remembering how they felt against mine more often than I'd like to admit. Edward being his usual charming self didn't help either. I wasn't just attracted to him physically anymore. I was starting to really like him more than I wanted to. Why I had agreed to hang out with Alice and Edward in Port Angeles that Saturday I have no idea. We didn't do much, just wondered around some shops again looking for small things to make my bedroom even more my own. There was all these little things that Edward did that were so sweet, like the way he open doors for me and carefully held me steady when it looked like I was going to fall. Of course him holding me didn't help with the situation. I found myself hoping to trip more often just for that sensation that came from him and only him. We all laughed and joked and simply had a great time. Edward actually had a really great sense of humour, I found myself unable to stop smiling when he was around, he didn't seem to stop smiling either, his crooked smile lighting his perfect face. The guy just seemed so damn perfect, a far cry from how he'd been that first day. I realised I had a huge ass crush on the guy and I had a felling it wasn't going away soon.

The next week went by pretty quickly. Charlie spent a lot of time running around the house packing for his holiday, they were leaving Friday. Carla and Angela came round quite often as well. I never told Angela about my crush, I always found that sort of conversation embarrassing. I was fine when it was just physical attraction, I wasn't putting myself on the line as much when talking about it, but now I was just scared by it all. School wasn't helping either. I found that I spent most of my time in school either staring at him or thinking about him. I had past the line defining how to be lame a few miles back. I was truly becoming pathetic.

Before I knew it Friday had arrived. Me and Alice drove Charlie, Carla, Angela and Ben to the airport so that we could pick up Christine, Shalinda and Steph at the same time. I was so excited to see them again and introduce them to Alice and Edward. It hadn't been that long since I'd actually left them, but for some reason it felt like forever. I really needed some one to talk to about the Edward situation that wasn't his sister. I did not want that chat with Alice, it had uncomfortable written all over it.

When I saw them walking through the gate I let out a very un-Bella like squeal that made Alice laugh and I ran over to them. It was just a giant mess of hugs. We all calmed ourselves down and walked back over to Alice.

"Guys this is Alice." I pointed and she had this huge welcoming grin on her face.

"Hey" she waved.

"And Alice this is Shalinda, Chrissy and Steph." they each waved back shyly. "Okay lets get back to the car and over to my house."

The drive from Port Angeles to my house went fine. Alice had managed to make everyone feel comfortable with her so I no longer had to worry about her feeling left out. It was like she'd always belonged. I quickly shoved a frozen pizza in the oven for dinner while we all settled down in the living room to watch some films. We weren't doing anything too exciting while they were here but it was comfortable and exactly what we wanted to do.

"Okay so what film do we watch first?" I asked holding up a pile.

"Ooo Van Wilder, we all know how much fun it is to drool over Ryan Reynolds." Chrissy decided. Shalinda nodded vigorously in response. So van Wilder it was. It had been a while since I'd watched it anyway and I felt like having a good laugh. Plus seeing Ryan Reynolds with out his top on a few times while still being fucking hilarious was defiantly plus.

After we'd eaten the pizza and the film had finished the girls had decided they were getting tired. So we decided to watch one more film before going to bed. I was a bit disappointed that we were ending the night so early but I understood how they'd be tired, they'd been on planes all day. This time we chose to watch Leprechaun in the hood. This film had always had us in stitches with the sheer amount of cheese, and the part where Ice-T pulled a baseball bat out of his afro was pure genius.

Shalinda, Chrissy and Steph headed up to my room that I'd given them for the weekend, leaving me and Alice downstairs for now. When Alice decided she was going to bed I was going to send her to the spare room and I was having the sofa.

"So Bella…" she began.

"Yes?"

"You like Edward." she stated matter of factly.

"Erm yeah, he's a really cool guy." I stuttered.

"Oh shut up Bella, you're totally crushing on him, I can tell." she smiled slyly.

"Eh." was all I could reply while my brain tried working over time to figure out what to say. But instead my brain was just beginning to go into melt down instead.

"Bella, don't worry. It's about time to be honest. Edward was beginning to get really boring and stuff, you've shook things up. It's great."

"Erm thanks, I guess." I replied. I getting pretty confused. Edward was far from boring and why would I have an effect on that?

"He likes you too you know." she stated.

"What?"

"He does. He's changed since he met you, he's loosening up. It's amazing. And you should see his face as he watches you when you aren't looking. Its like there's nothing else in the world that could possible hold his interest other than you. And other times he looks like he wants to carry you off to his room and have his way with you. Those looks creep me out actually. Seeing Edward look like that is just wrong." she shuddered and I giggled.

"I doubt that Alice. I'm just plain old me and he's, well he's Edward."

"Bella, you're anything but plain. Trust me." she tapped her temple. "I know things." she stated simply causing me to laugh.

"What did you read his mind or something?" I asked jokingly. Alice burst into hysterics at this. Ok I thought it was kind of funny, but not _that _funny. I just sat watching her try and stop laughing for about 5 minutes. I just didn't get what was so funny.

"Sorry bout that." Alice managed to finally get out when she finished.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to slap you or something to get you to snap out of it. What was so funny anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, it doesn't matter." she replied. I just gave her a confused expression.

"Okay…"

"Oh, how about we watch another film?" Alice suggested.

"Sure," I replied and started going through the pile again. "Ooo, how about this one?" I asked while holding up Lost Boys.

"Hmmm, I guess." she replied hesitantly.

I put the dvd on and settled down next to Alice on the sofa. She kept snorting and rolling her eyes at different part of the film. I couldn't figure out why. What was so wrong with the film. When it was over I turned back to Alice.

"Okay, what was so wrong with that film?" I asked.

"It's so unrealistic." she replied simply.

"Alice, it's a film about vampires, how can you expect it to be realistic?"

"I guess." she replied with an odd look on her face.

Me and Alice just ended up staying awake the whole night watching various films and chatting about random crap. She kept trying to bring Edward into conversation, but I never fell for it. I wasn't ready to let Alice know just how much I was into her brother, and I simply didn't believe her that he was into me as well. I just figured Alice was trying to play matchmaker, it seemed like a very Alicey type of thing to do.

The next day we decided to head back into Port Angeles to got to the cinema and hit a shop or 2. We didn't buy much, just a few T shirts and CDs. We ended up watching 500 days of Summer at the cinema because Alice insisted we needed to watch a more girly film. It had turned out to be great anyway. I was really cleverly made and as the narrator guy pointed out, it wasn't a love story, it was a boy meets girl story. After that we headed over to McDonalds for some dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Shalinda asked Alice.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." she replied.

"You never had any pizza last night either." I pointed out.

"It was pepperoni, I'm a vegetarian."

"Shit, why didn't you say something I would of put a plain one in the oven for you."

"I didn't want to be a bother." she shrugged. No wonder Alice was so small and skinny, she never ate!

When we were done we made our way back home for another night of pissing about. I was determined to make tonight even more fun than the last. When we got in I raided Charlie's liquor cabinet. That would be sure to make the night more interesting. We sat down in front of Snakes on a plane and decided to take a shot every time the word snake was said. Needless to say, we got drunk pretty quick, Alice seemed to be the most sober, but I wasn't really in a condition to judge.

"Alice…. Why is your brother so sexy?" I asked, I was drunk that's my excuse. I couldn't be held accountable for anything I said over the next few hours. She just laughed at my question.

"Oooo Alice has a sexy brother does she?" Chrissy asked.

"Yep," I nodded "Very sexy. He even has sex hair!" I practically yelled at her. "Ugh the things I want to do to his hair." I sighed.

"Gross Bella don't say shit like that when I'm here." Alice laughed. I just shrugged in response.

"Will we get to meet him?" Shalinda asked.

"I don't know. But back off bitch, he's mine. Well okay he's not but I got dibs out of you guys so there." I stuck my tongue out at them and we all fell on the floor with the giggles.

"Do you think he's well hung?" Chrissy asked.

"Ewwwww!" yelled Alice. I just nodded in reply.

"Wait. Bella, how the hell would you know that?" Alice asked. I felt my face go bright red.

"Shit," I muttered. "I err… may of groped him in biology last week."

"What?!" Alice practically yelled.

"Erm yeah… I don't really know what came over me. I just sort of molested him in the middle of the classroom and then in the corridor." I said shyly

"I can't believe I'm only finding this out now." she whined. And then she must of realised something because she started giggling. "No wonder he's been in a good mood all week."

The rest of the girls started laughing then.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I must of scared him shitless. I mean what kind of girl does something like that. And then pinning him against the wall in the corridor."

"You pinned him?"

"Yeah, I just sort of threw him against the wall and… I sort of made out with him." my face just kept getting redder.

"Holy shit, how'd you manage that? Edward pretty damn strong?"

"I don't know, maybe I was that horny it gave me extra strength like how those moms can lift cars and shit if their kids in trouble." Everyone just laughed at my reasoning. "Oh shut up." I grumbled. "If you saw him you'd want to attack him to."

"Hey, why don't we call him to join us for the night?" suggested Steph.

"Ooo good idea, go on Bella." urged Shalinda. I just looked at Alice who nodded her approval and got my phone out. I guess it was time to see if Edward wanted to join in tonight's fun.

**A/N: Ok there you go. I know it was a pretty short chapter so sorry, please forgive me. Ok so if your still not reading Stripped by Punkfarie and Vamp_sessed or Human Nature by Madame Plume then what's wrong with you???? lol... also this week i urge you to read ****What Is And What Never Should Be by xPasionatex... she actually made me like the wolves.. so that caused a minor freak out on my end because i can't stand them at all usually... except Seth.. but he's like the Alice of the wolves, you just can't help it :)... start my second year of uni monday! wish me luck!... Pretty please review me... i'll seriously love you forever and ever if you do!!**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Im sorry this took so long, but i started back at uni now and it's mean! I've also started a new twilight/doctor who crossover fic if you want to check it out :) Yeah sorry bout this im re posting it because no one seems to of gotten an email alert :( well i think some have but others haven't**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight  
**

Chapter 10

EPOV

I was lying on my sofa thinking about Bella, to be honest I was doing that a hell of a lot lately. She was always on my mind. Me and Alice had spent a lot of time with her over the past week or so and each moment with her I realised I liked her more and more.

I thought back to last Saturday; we had all decided to go shopping in Port Angeles. Bella had wanted some more random items to place in her bedroom, she said it still didn't feel quite like hers. The drive there had been pleasant. We listened to the radio and fell into casual conversation.

"So Bella, what exactly do you want to buy?" asked Alice.

"Oh you know, just a few random things like maybe a lamp and a few posters, some new bedding would be cool too, oooo and I want to get a few CDs." she listed the items off getting excited as she continued.

"CDs?" Alice asked her face scrunching up in distaste.

"Yes Alice CDs."

"Why don't you just download the music instead?" Bella gave her a horrified look. I just laughed.

"Because _Alice _I happen to enjoy CDs."

"I'm going to have to agree with Bella on this one Alice, there's just something more personal about a CD." I piped in.

"Oh shut up Edward, you're both just music snobs."

"I am not a music snob" Bella argued back.

"What's so special about CDs?"

"You can hold them in your hand for one." Bella replied.

"Yeah and there's always the art work on the cover." I added Bella nodding in agreement.

"You can't get a download signed." she pointed out. We were just smiling at each other now stating thing we liked about a CD, Alice almost forgotten in the conversation.

"You just can't beat wondering around a shop just browsing at all the albums."

"Yeah, especially if they have those ear phone thingies that let you listen to the CD."

"Exactly."

"I used to be able to spend a whole day in a record shop just listening to the music." Bella sighed.

"Me too." I replied smiling at her, getting lost in her gaze. She looked amazing when she spoke about things she was passionate for, her face would look determined yet she would get a far off look in her eyes and would nibble her lip. I wanted to nibble her lip.

"But downloads are so much easier." Alice whined from the drivers seat. Bella jumped at the sound of Alice's voice. She seemed to of forgotten Alice's presence as well.

"How are they easier?" Bella challenged.

"You just shove them on your ipod and you're done, music whenever and where ever you want."

"You do realise you could just rip the album on to your computer if you want it on your ipod so bad." I pointed out.

Alice was pulling into a parking space now, it seemed we were here, weird, I hadn't even noticed, I was so lost in talking with Bella.

"Oh just shut up and stop ganging up on me." Alice complained sticking her tongue out at us causing Bella to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wow Alice that's real mature, you do realise you look like you're 10 years old when you do that right?" Bella stated.

"I tell her all the time." I sighed mockingly causing another round of giggles. I got out of the car and walked to Bella's side to open her door for her. She seemed confused at first but took my hand when she realised what I was doing. That jolt of static was there again as I helped her out of the car. Whenever we touched it just felt like magic, as lame a word as that was to use to describe what happened, it seemed the easiest. Because that's what it was, Bella seemed to cast a spell over me and it was re-enforced with every small touch we shared.

Alice decided we should shop for bedding first which we managed to finish pretty quickly. Bella had chosen a simple black set, she figured if black went with everything clothes wise then why couldn't it be the same with decorating, Alice scoffed at her reasoning but let Bella buy the set anyway.

Next was lamps. Bella headed straight for the novelty ones, Alice's face looked horrified.

"Oooo it's so cute, I used to love this show when I was little." Bella announced pointing at a care bears one.

"Bella that is not cute, that's tacky." Alice replied.

"Come on Alice, didn't you watch anything like that when you were little?"

"I don't really remember to be honest." The smile on Alice's face fell a little, I didn't need to look into her thoughts to see she was thinking about her lack of human memories. Alice would never be able to gush over something like the lamp the same way Bella had.

"What colour are you walls?" questioned Alice. Bella looked sheepish.

"Erm they're sort of covered in Power Rangers wallpaper." she looked towards the ground as a blush took over her pale skin. I burst out laughing, only Bella would have wallpaper like that.

"Hey you," she said poking me in the chest, "don't mock the Power Rangers, they were mighty _and _they morphed, plus I always had a crush on Tommy." I tried to stifle my laughs but it was hard and she looked so damn cute, all embarrassed and defensive.

"How are we meant to get a lamp to match that?" Alice groaned.

"I don't know," Bella looked thoughtful, "I don't think they'd sell Power Rangers lamps anymore." Bella actually looked sad at this point I could help but laugh again. She shot me a glare so I tried to make it up to her. I spotted a Power Rangers lamp and dragged her towards it looking pretty pleased with myself I must add. Bella's glare just got worse when she spotted it.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Edward, those are not Power Rangers." she announced.

"Sure they are, look it says Power Rangers: RMP." I pointed out.

"Those aren't real Power Rangers," Bella repeated. Okay now I was totally confused.

"The only _real _Power Rangers worthy enough to call them selves that were the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, well until they replaced Kimberly anyway, I still have no idea why they did that, that other pink ranger sucked." I truly had no idea what the hell she was going on about now, but I couldn't help but be enthralled by her mini rant about a TV show made for kids.

"Okay, enough talk about shows that ended like 10 years ago. Why don't you just get a plain black lamp?" Alice reasoned. Bella looked defeated.

"I guess, but I have to get a lava lamp as well."

"It's your choice," Alice replied. Bella's face lit up.

"I just need to buy a few clothes for me and Jasper," Alice announced as awe walked into some high end clothing store. Me and Bella just trailed behind as she browsed through the racks of clothing. Bella was clearly getting quite bored already. Her eyes were just wondering around the store trying to find something at least mildly amusing to do. She suddenly had a devious smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked. She just smiled at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the accessories.

"Here," She stated while placing a hideous hat on my head. The hat looked like the type of thing some elderly lady would wear to a garden party. I turned to look in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh; I looked ridiculous.

"You should definitely buy that," Bella stated completely straight faced "it totally suits you."

"I should, sexy right?" I asked grinning at her.

"Totally." Bella picked up some over sized sunglasses. She stepped closer and her hands reached up and delicately placed the sunglasses on my face, she was that close I could feel her warm breath fanning over my face, I just stared at her, lost in the feeling of having her near me. A small smile spread across her face.

"Perfect." she breathed.

"Prefect." I replied, not really talking about the accessories. Bella took out her cell-phone.

"Smile." she ordered as she took a picture of my ridiculous get up. I laughed again, that seemed to be all I did around Bella, she brightened my day so easily. I grabbed a near by trucker hat and placed it backwards on her head. She turned to face the mirror.

"Nice." she stated. She turned the hat to face the right way. " I think I need a beer belly to pull this look of properly though." she decided. She was still looking in the mirror and took off her jacket and shoved it up her shirt. "What do you think?" she grinned.

"I think that's a great look for you," I replied. I stood behind her and reached for a small lock of hair. It felt so soft under my finger tips. I pulled the hair across her face, under her nose to give her one of those pretend moustaches. "Much better." I declared.

Alice chose this moment to walk over. "Are you to done laying dress up then?" Bella and I smirked at each other before removing our accessories and following Alice out of the store.

I continued thinking on my sofa about all the time we'd spent together and I don't know when it happened, but I'd somehow fallen in love with her. She was everything I could possibly want and more. She brightened my day just by being there. She had become my life now. I had no idea what to do though. Should I carry on the way I am and just be grateful to be in her life as a friend? Tell her how I feel and let her do what she chooses with that information or leave her be and run away. I knew that last option was unthinkable, I couldn't leave her now; I was in too deep. But she's human, a relationship with me would be far from safe. Would she run if she found out what I was? Maybe carrying on as we were was the best option for now. It was safer for both parties involved that way.

I was brought out of my internal dilemma by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"EDWARD!!" I moved the phone away from my ear.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Duh."

"Are you ok?" I asked, she sounded strange.

"I'm fuck-awesome, you?" I could tell now she was drunk.

"I'm fine. And to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Well…. Me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to come round?"

"I'm not sure." On one hand seeing Bella again always made me happy but then again, what was she like drunk. I'm not sure I could handle another incident like in biology without snapping.

"Pleeeeeease." she begged.

"Fine." I sighed. At least Alice was there to keep things under control. I hoped anyway.

As I was walking up to Bella's front door I could hear that I was the subject of conversation. I could see from one of Bella's friends minds that she had called me sexy earlier on. That thought made me smile. Alice could tell I was nearly there but decided not to mention anything. I was curious to see where this conversation would lead.

"Okay so he's sexy. What else?" asked a girl called Christine.

"Yeah Bella, what do you really think of my brother, hold nothing back." smirked Alice.

"You guys are so nosey." whined Bella

"Come on Bella, I've never seen you like this over some guy unless he was one of those actors on your bedroom wall." pleaded Steph.

"Ugh! Fine! But no teasing." she ordered.

"Fine no teasing." they agreed.

"He's just," she paused to think, "he's amazing." she sighed. "he's funny and sweet, he has great manners, he always seems to put others first, he's loyal, he's….he's everything you could possibly want. He's perfect." she looked down at her hands embarrassed.

"Oh my god Bella," Bella turned to look at Alice, "Bella, you love him." she announced. I felt my heart soar at those words. I was none of the things Bella had mentioned but it gave me hope that she believed I was. Maybe Alice was right, Bella does have feelings for me.

"Don't be silly Alice." Bella mumbled, and with that I lost that hope and felt my heart was being burnt. Of course she wouldn't love me, she might not know I'm a monster, but Bella is a smart woman, she can guess these things. _Ignore that Edward, she does love you, I can tell. Her eyes were sparkling while she spoke about you. She's just embarrassed around us. Give her some time. Why don't you just wait out there for like 10 more minutes and I'll see what I can get out of her, she's still tipsy. _I decided to go along with Alice's plan, what did I have to loose? I knew going in there now would make Bella feel uncomfortable having just spoke about me like that.

"How about some snacks?" Alice asked. "Edward should be here soon. We should get comfy and stuff."

"Good idea Alice." Shalinda said "I can't wait to meet Mr perfect." she giggled.

"Bella, can you come help me?" asked Alice.

"Oh erm, sure." Bella replied. She'd been lost in her head it would seem. They both went into the kitchen and Bella started going through the fridge to try and find some dip for the chips.

"Bella," Alice said in a sing song voice, "you know you can tell me the truth right."

"I don't know what you mean Alice." she dismissed.

"Bella, you love Edward, you may not of admitted it to yourself yet, but I can tell."

"Alice, I'm scared." Bella admitted. Why was she scared? I wanted to go in the kitchen to hold her and tell her she'll be ok.

"Why?"

"Because I've never felt like this." she whispered. I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I had to grip the tree next to me to stop my self from going to comfort her.

"He's all I think about Alice, when he's near me I don't see anything else, he overloads my senses. I feel safe near him. I feel like a crazy person and I've become obsessed."

"Why does that scare you Bella?" Alice asked.

"How could he ever feel the same?" she cried. Alice pulled her into a hug.

"Bella, never assume things like that. I've told you before that you don't see what we see." Bella just shook her head.

"Alice, he's perfect and amazing and I'm plain and boring, how could he feel like that."

"Oh shut up and stop being stupid Bella. You are far from plain and boring. Personally I think your beautiful, sweet, funny, kind, smart and your like the sister I wish I had. I know Edward thinks even more highly of you than I do."

"You clearly don't have very good eye-sight then." Alice just laughed at this.

"Trust me Bella, I have _perfect _eye-sight."

"I'm sorry I'm getting all depressed Alice," she said while wiping the tears off her eyes, "I blame the alcohol." she giggled trying to lighten the mood so they could go back into the living room.

"Bella, promise me you'll talk to Edward." she looked Bella in the eye.

"Alice please don't make me promise that."

"You don't need to tell him how strong your feelings are, just let him know you care, you might be surprised by his reaction." she smiled at Bella.

"Fine, but it's your fault if I end up humiliated."

"Sure Bella." she giggled as they walked back to join the other girls. I took this as my que to let my presence be known and finally made my way to the front door.

"Oh my god," squealed Christine "he's here"

"Shhh." Bella yelled back as I heard her make her way to the door.

"Edward." she breathed, a small smile playing on her lips. I couldn't help the grin that crossed my own face in response.

"Bella." I greeted.

"Oh," she seemed to suddenly remember her guests. "Guys, this is Edward," she announced, gesturing towards me. "Edward, this is Shalinda, Steph and Chrisy."

_Holy shit, Bella was right _thought Chrissy. Her thoughts began to get a bit x rated, something involving rope and ice cream, I decided to try and ignore her thoughts quite quickly. In all honesty, all of Bella's friends seemed to be thinking similar things.

"Do you want a drink?" Bella offered.

"Er, no thanks." I replied. She looked over towards the coffee table.

"Oh well' it looks like we're nearly out anyway." she giggled.

"Sooo," Alice began, "Now everyone's here, what are we going to do?"

"We could always just watch some TV or listen to some music." Bella offered.

"Music sounds good to me,"

"Ok, I'll just run up and get my laptop then." Bella ran upstairs as Alice made her way over.

"Hey, so did you like what you heard?" she asked quietly. I just smiled in response causing Alice to giggle.

"Everything is going to be perfect." she smiled.

"You can't know that Alice, you can't even see her." I responded, still worried about everything that could go wrong, and there was _a lot _that could go wrong.

"I can just feel it Edward, you guys are perfect for each other." Bella came back downstairs then holding her lap top. She opened up itunes and left it on shuffle.

"I thought you used CDs." Alice stated acting like she suddenly had the upper hand in our argument from the other day.

"Where do you think I got all these tracks from Alice?" she replied. Alice scowled slightly and stuck her tongue out, she hated being proved wrong, it happened about once every few decades but amazingly she wasn't being as bad about it this time. In the 70's when she had been proven wrong and she had locked herself in the room screaming at everyone for about a month.

Well all fell into a comfortable conversation. Bella's friends told embarrassing stories of their time in Phoenix and the many times that Bella had fallen over. Bella was red for about an hour after this. Me and Alice shared a few moments as well to make Bella feel better. Just being here with Bella, having fun felt so right. Logic was telling me it was wrong but for some reason I did something completely unlike me and chose to ignore it and just enjoy her presence.

"Okay snack time." Bella announced as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll help." I offered following her. Bella suited her kitchen. It was quirky, just like her. The cupboards had been painted a sunflower yellow and the tiles around the sink had cows on them. There was even matching appliances like a cow shaped toastie maker and a blender that was white with black splodges on. Bella noticed me looking. And laughed at my baffled expression.

"Yeah, Charlie's girlfriend Carla noticed our cow tiles so she decided to make everything match." she explained. "I think they're cute anyway, even if the spots on the blender were hand painted on." she giggled.

Bella bent down to reach into the fridge to grab some snacks. I couldn't help the thoughts that immediately came to mind. I felt myself harden at the sight of Bella's behind. It was perfectly shaped. It bit my lip to prevent a moan from coming out. Bella was too beautiful for her own good. She pulled out a tray of chicken satay sticks and began to head back to the living room.

"Is there anything you need me to grab?" I asked immediately thinking of her bent in front of the fridge again.

"Oh yeah, could you grab the dip?" I nodded in reply. I went to the fridge to find the dip and Bella had returned to pick up a bag of chips. She walked past seeming distracted and tripped. I quickly, but not too quickly of course, turned around to catch her. Her warm body felt so right in my arms that were wrapped around her waist. It shocked me that her face never turned pink, she just stared up into my eyes, her breathing was coming in short, sharp spurts. Instinctively my head tilted towards hers. My mouth slowly inching closer to hers. The heat rolling of her body causing my mind to swirl with so many emotions, the most prominent 2 being lust and love. My face inched closer still. Her eyes began to flicker closed. I could feel her breath fanning my face, filling my lungs.

"You guys are taking your time!" someone yelled from the front room, effectively breaking us out of our trance. Bella chose this moment to blush pink.

"Oh, erm yeah, coming." She stuttered as she righted her self and grabbed the chips from the counter.

The chatter carried on for most of the night; neither me nor Bella mentioning the almost moment from the kitchen. Bella's friends began yawning and that signalled it was time for bed.

"Do you mind sleeping on the floor in here?" Bella asked.

"No problem." I replied. She disappeared upstairs with all the girls. I didn't expect her to come back down stairs carrying 2 blankets. I looked at her curiously.

"Your actually sat on my bed for the night." she explained looking at the sofa.

"Oh right," I exclaimed getting off and settling myself onto the floor. Bella had changed into her pyjamas. She was only wearing a small tank top and a tiny pair of shorts. I felt the stirring down below again and was thankful I'd already pulled the blanket over myself, saving me some embarrassment.

"Well goodnight then I guess." Bella said as she made her self comfortable on the sofa. I just sat and listened as her breathing slowly evened out meaning she'd fallen asleep. I just sat for about an hour listening to her breathing, it was hypnotising me, everything about this girl seemed to amaze me.

Bella's breathing got shallower, I assumed she was dreaming now. "Edward," she breathed. I felt my heart expand at this, if it was still beating then it would of surely skipped one. Bella was dreaming about me. "Ummm." she purred. Then I began to realise what type of dream this was. I felt my self harden instantaneously. I could smell her arousal filling the room. Bella began writhing on the sofa. I just lay there wide eyed trying to figure out what I should do. I need to relieve this pressure. I couldn't do it while she was right there, that was be wrong; yet I couldn't bring myself the leave the room and miss any of what was happening. She began writhing even more seemingly near the end of her dream. Suddenly she rolled off the sofa and landed directly on top of me. She awoke, startled.

"Shit," she muttered. "I'm so sorry if I just woke you up."

"It's no problem." I replied, my voice gravely. Bella had somehow landed in the exact position I had been imagining her in since I met her. She sat up slightly to get off me, her legs now straddling my thighs. That's when she felt my arousal pressing into her. I could feel the her heat through our clothing. Bella stilled. Her eyes getting darker.

I slowly lifted my hands and rested them lightly on the bare skin above her knees. My hands caressing her lower thigh. Slowly I ghosted my hands up her legs towards her hips. I could feel the moisture pooling in her underwear above where I wanted her. My eyes followed the path of my hands, drinking in the pale expanse of smooth skin underneath them. I moved my hands even higher, now caressing her waist. She felt delicate under my hands. My fingers brushed the outside of her breast and I heard her sharp intake of breath. Her hands reached out towards the lower part of my stomach, they were trembling slightly.

Tentatively her hands reached under my shirt and lightly ran over my muscles. I felt them clenching her under her touch. It felt like electricity was flowing straight out of her finger tips into my body. She slowly slid off my shirt has her hands reached higher and higher. I leaned up slightly, bring my torso closer to hers. I ran my fingers along her collar bone and gently caressed her slender neck. I began to lead her head down towards mine, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. Her eyes flickered closed as my lips lightly met hers, leaving a feather light kiss. This time she moved her lips to mine her self leaving a slightly longer kiss. She let out a small desperate whimper and I pulled her back for a third time and kissed her with more force. Her lips began to move against mine has her small hands made there was to my hair and began to tug. I felt her tongue brush against my lower lip, I opened my mouth and my tongue met hers. She tasted amazing, nothing felt as good as this moment. The kiss began to get deeper and more frantic.

Bella began to gently thrust above me, creating friction that felt amazing against my arousal. I gently moved my hand down towards her chest and cupped her breast. She groaned as her chest arched into me. I moved one hand under the fabric of her tank top and was met with the bare skin of her perfect breast. I gently began to circle her nipple with my finger tip and she gasped. "God Edward, that feels amazing." My other hand reached back down to her hips as her thrust got harder. The dampness seeping through both our clothing covering my highly erect penis, covering it with the most amazing warmth. I used my hand to guide her movements, making them more forceful and faster.

I lifted her top above her head and threw it on the floor beside us. Leaning up I took her nipple in my mouth and began to gently suck, my tongue circling it. "Oh god." she moaned above me. I could feel my orgasm approaching, hoping to god Bella was close as well because I didn't know how much longer I could hold it off. Her thrusts got even faster. "So close." she gasped. I pulled her hips even closer, increasing the friction just that little bit more. Her mouth fell open and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She shuddered above me. Bella's orgasm was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. I let myself go and came along side her, releasing into my trousers. Bella collapsed against me out of breath.

"That was," she began breathlessly, "Fuck, that was amazing." I just nodded dumbly in reply, for the first time ever I had no words.

We just lay there in each others arms for 10 minutes trying to compose ourselves. "Edward?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"God this is going to sound lame." she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I like you." she blurted out. I chuckled, it was such a juvenile way to word it.

"I like you to." I kissed her softly on the nose.

"What are we? I know we're good friends, but after that I'm not sure I can let you be near me without giving me orgasms like that on a more regular basis."

"I would defiantly not object to that demand."

"I really do like you Edward, a lot. You make me feel happy and special, you make me laugh and I swear to god you make me horny as fuck."

"I could say the same about you Bella Swan." we smiled at each other. Her eyes were filled with emotions I couldn't name.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hmmm,"

"Do you like me or like like me?" I joked. She laughed lightly hitting me on the chest.

"Definitely like like." she smiled at me.

"Me to." I leaned forwards and gently kissed her. "I'm not sure I could be able to go back to not doing this." I confessed as I kissed her along her jaw and down her neck. She leaned her head to the side to give me better access.

"Then don't." was her simple reply.

"Fine then," I smiled against her collar bone, "But that means you have to be my girlfriend." I chuckled.

**A/N: i hope that made up for the long wait =/ I'm never going to leave it that long again, well im going to try not to anyway. NEW MOON SOON!!! WOOOO!! who else is excited? lol feels like we've been waiting for this forever!**

**Btw i have started a new twilight/ doctor who crossover fic called Once More (focusing mainly of twilighty type stuff though) if you want to go read it.**

**I'll love you forver if you review :) and *kisses* for my imdb, chatroll and twitter girlies.. i heart you so bad.**

**Michaela**

**xxx  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long. I'm fail i know this. But it's just reached the point in the story thats sort of like in between if you know what i mean. Motivation has just been lacking and then there was christmas and everything. I'm even back at uni tomorrow, it's like 6am right now so I'm going to be tired all day but this just needed to be done! I hope you like it! I'm going to add some links for this chapter to my profile if you want to see them like the yacht and the picture that i found on google that inspired the image over Port Angeles. So again I'm sorry this took so long please forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.,.. but I am going to Eternal Twilight 3 next month so wooo (it's the UK Twilight convention)  
**

**Chapter 11**

BPOV

"Fine then, but that means you have to be my girlfriend." Edward whispered. His breath gently tickling my collarbone.

"I think I can agree to that." I smirked. I finally rolled from on top of him and gently slid to his side, resting my leg over his hip. He began gently stoking my hair and humming to me as I felt my self drift into a deep sleep.

"Oh, god." cried Chrissy when she walked into the living room; automatically waking me up.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Could you put a top on perhaps, I'm not in the mood to see your boobs this early." I looked down and sure enough the girls were on full display.

"Oh shit, yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologise." Edward murmured from next to me. I looked up and gave him a shy smile. "I think you should walk around like that more often." he smirked.

"Aren't you two freezing down here?" Chrissy asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Not really no." I replied.

"It's like the artic down here! Look, look at my breath." she exclaimed; I could clearly see her breath, maybe it was cold after all, odd.

"Huh I can't feel it." I shrugged. Edward looked at me with an odd expression before handing me my top, oh right yeah, they were still out.

"Are they decent?" Alice called down the stairs.

"Barely." Chrissy yelled back.

"Seriously guys, I don't want to see anything, as much as I think it's an awesome thing, Edward is still my brother and that's just ewww." I giggled at her comment. She floated towards the living room and planted her self above us on the sofa. She grabbed the remote and put on a random channel. I couldn't really be bothered to pay it any attention; Edward still hadn't put a shirt on. I just lay there with my head on his chest hoping he wouldn't realise I was just plain ogling him.

"You just going to stare at me all day?" he whispered.

"Yes," I replied bluntly "you're my boyfriend now, you have to put up with this sort of crap, it's like a law or something." I replied. He just chuckled at me causing his chest to vibrate lightly. Right now my main thought was; why the hell did there have to be other people in my damn house?

"Anyone want breakfast?" Chrissy called from the kitchen where she was helping her self to the last of my pop tarts, bitch.

"Can I have some toast?" replied Shalinda as she slowly descended the stairs, out of all of my friends she was the least friendly in the mornings, I always tried to avoid her best I could.

"Yeah I'll have some toast too." Steph decided coming out from behind Shalinda.

"Nothing for me, not hungry." I replied.

"Yeah, me neither." added Edward.

"Breakfast has too many carbs," informed Alice. God was she really thinking about crap like that? There was nothing too her, the girl could do with a few carbs if you ask me, but oh well.

"So are you guys official or what?" Alice asked while we were in the car driving the girls back to the airport.

"Yup." I replied smiling over at Edward who was in the passenger seat. He smiled in return causing a few awws from the back seat where I'd squished everyone in. Alice was tiny enough so I made her lie across everyone. "You guys comfy back there then?" I giggled.

"Shut up." answered Chrissy rather bluntly. I just laughed even more and carried on driving. I was going to miss my girls. I was glad I'd gotten to see them again, but for some reason there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just couldn't shake, I had the feeling this was our last goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." I managed to stutter out between tears. They weren't in a much better shape either.

"We'll miss you too Bella." Shalinda cried as she hugged me close.

"You had best take care of our girl or we'll kick your ass." threatened Chrissy while looking at Edward, I knew she was telling the truth too, she was not a girl you wanted to piss off.

"Oh god, you remember that other guy, whats his name? Oh yeah, Dean. Remember when he cheated on you Bella? God, Chrissy was so funny. She gave him her signature move, 'punksmash.'" Steph choked out through her laughter, she even used air quotes. It was nice they were trying to lift our spirits but that bad feeling wouldn't go away. I watched as my girls slowly made their way through the airport and away from me. I felt Edward snake his arms around my waist and pull me close to him. I buried my face in his chest and continued crying. He kissed me gently on the head.

"Shh, it's ok Bella. They'll be ok." He whispered while stroking my hair softly. "Hey, how about tonight I take you out, just us."

"What like a date?" I asked sniffling.

"Yeah, our first date," he smiled, "you could do with cheering up and I want a good excuse to spend time with you away from the little one over there." I looked towards Alice who just stuck her tongue out at her brother's teasing causing me to giggle lightly.

"Come on, lets get you home." he suggested while gently pulling me back towards my car "I'm driving this time." he decided as he snuck his hands into my pockets and retrieved the keys.

"Fine," I sighed as I climbed into the passenger side.

After we pulled up outside my house Alice and Edward climbed into his car to head back over to their house while I tidied mine and got my self ready for the date later on. The house suddenly felt very empty and quiet so I blasted some MC Lars to try and lift my mood. I was rapping along, badly I might add, to Download this song when my phone beeped. It was a text from Edward.

_Make sure you wear something warm and comfortable tonight. Can't wait to see your beautiful face again. I'll be there at 7. Edward x_

I smiled at my phone before I carried on with the kitchen, I swear you'd think Charlie never cleaned the place. At least it gave me something to do so I wouldn't obsess over Edward's plans for later. I know what _I_ was hoping was involved in those plans. I wondered if he was hoping for the same thing.

Eventually 7 rolled around and I was pacing up and down the living room waiting for the knock at the door. When I finally heard it I rushed over and pulled it open as fast as I could, which was surprisingly fast actually, I even made Edward jump.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Hi," he replied, still seeming quite startled. He quickly regained his composure though. "You ready?"

"Yep, just got to grab my shoes." I never wore shoes around the house, barefoot was much more comfortable, plus I was wearing those blue ballet flats Alice had forced me into buying. They were still new and I hadn't worn them in, so the longer I could go with out them the better. I wore the blue dress I'd bought as well. I hadn't done much else with my appearance. I was rubbish at doing my own make up. The only way I knew how to put make up on resulted in me looking like some emo kid. I'd learnt about eye liner during my Avril Lavigne faze, hey I was young that's my excuse, so making it _not _thick and all around the eyes was just too hard to do. So I just went without. The dress was enough effort right? Edward seemed to not mind, his eyes ran over me and he had a dazed look in his eyes. I inwardly high fived myself for being able to make him react like that. I cleared my throat; snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, erm yeah." I muttered and before holding out his arm for me to take. I linked my arm with his as he walked me over to his car. It was then that I remembered his text and suddenly realised I wasn't dressed warm.

"Shit, I didn't bring anything warm." I dropped his arm and started to make my way back towards the house to grab a coat or something. But he wasn't having any of that.

"I've packed a few blankets, we should be ok." he informed me. Blankets hey? I liked where that was going.

He refused to tell me what we were doing but it seemed like we were driving to Port Angeles. Maybe he was taking me for a meal or something.

"So what did you and Alice get up to today?" I asked; starting conversation.

"Oh not much, just had a chat and went for a walk."

"Walk anywhere good?"

"Just around the woods, nothing special." he just shrugged.

"You should be careful in the woods you know, some big scary bear could gobble you up you know, then I'd be all sad and shit." Edward just burst out laughing, ok I did mean it as a joke but I'm not that funny.

"Don't worry, I was safe." he managed to choke out eventually.

Edward came to a stop near the docks and walked round to open my door. I still wasn't used to his manners. He helped me out of the car and wrapped his arm around my waist. He gently pulled me in for soft kiss. He pulled away before I could get too carried away though, spoil sport. That's when I spotted the small yacht covered in fairy lights. It looked so romantic. I just turned to Edward and the smile on his face confirmed it was for us. I just smiled and made him walk faster. I was excited, I mean come on, it was a yacht complete with freaking twinkle lights. As we got closer I noticed he'd laid out a small area with blankets and a small heater. I couldn't actually feel the cold of the air yet but I guess he was anticipating it being much colder on the water.

It was already dark out and the place looked magical. I hadn't even stepped foot on the boat and I already felt like I was in a fairy tale. There were lights that lead along the dock giving the area a warm orange glow.

Edward stepped onto the boat first and offered me his hand to help me on. He'd clearly picked up on my balance issues and didn't want to ruin the night by allowing me to go swimming. Of course me being me stumbled a bit as I got on but Edward was there to catch me again. To be honest I'd stopped caring so much about my clumsiness these days, it was just an excuse to be in Edwards arms. It wasn't like he was complaining. He just chuckled softly and lead me to the blanketed area.

I lay down expecting Edward to join me but he didn't. He kneeled next to me, bring his hand to my face and slowly rubbing his thumb over my cheek. His eyes were burning straight into mine. I saw such a depth of emotion; I felt like I was drowning. He slowly leant forward, his lips gently brushing against mine. I returned the kiss just as softly, refusing to let my hormones ruin the sweetness of it. He sat back up smiling warmly at me before reaching behind me to grab a basket.

"Here, I brought you some food, I know you must be hungry and stuff and I wanted something for you to do while I steer this boat out a bit." he explained. He almost looked nervous, it was cute. I just nodded reaching into the basket as he made his way to where ever he needed to be on the boat to steer it.

He'd packed me a tuna mayonnaise sandwich, an apple and a small bag of potato chips. It was simple but for some reason I found it cute. I just hoped he still found my breath cute after the tuna, silly, silly boy, didn't he realise I'd have fishy breath. I decided I'd do him a favour and skip the sandwich, I wasn't really hungry anyway, I never was lately, the only food cravings I ever had was for some random meat products. Odd cravings I know but every so often I'd just fancy some steak or chicken or anything really as long as it was meaty. I'd never been _that _normal anyway, why would my eating habits be any different?

Eventually the boat stopped, he hadn't sailed far. It was just far enough for us to feel away from everyone, we were just in our own bubble out here. He finally came and lay down next to me and we both gazed over at Port Angeles in the distance.

"It looks beautiful like this." I whispered. I didn't know why I was whispering, it just felt right for some reason.

"It always looks beautiful." he replied looking directly at me.

"Oh Edward Cullen; such a charmer." I teased, smiling at him, "Do you use that line on all the ladies?"

"Just you Bella, just you." his eyes boring into mine again. I gazed back at him before turning my attention back to the shore line.

"It's amazing what the night time can hide. During the day places can look grey with only small splashes of colour here and there. But when the sky goes dark and the lights come on the place looks like magic. Suddenly the plainest places look like something from a dream. Like the lights of that small pub over there, the pub looks shady in the day and up close, but from here at this moment it looks beautiful, the neon lights flashing, lighting up the place." I became quiet then just drinking in the sight before me.

"I've never thought of it like that before." Edward replied. "You make me see things I never saw before Bella, you've opened my eyes in such a small space of time. You amaze me." I couldn't form words for a reply so I just did what my instincts told me. I leant forwards placing my lips on his. My hands automatically went to his neck. My fingers were gently playing with the soft hair there before they worked there way up and wrapped them selves deeper. His own hands rested softly on my hips, his thumbs stroking light circles. I slowly opened my mouth, inviting him to do the same. Our tongues met and slowly began to move together. I could feel the desire building up inside me. I wanted him.

I pulled him backwards so he was leaning over me. His lips left my mouth and made their way down my neck. He left open mouthed kisses as he travelled, just exploring my skin. I could feel his tongue snake out and taste my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

My hands moved to his shoulders and slid off his jacket. He quickly obliged and threw his jacket behind him. My hands crept down his chest and my fingers began to play with the hem of his shirt. His face came back up to mine. He smirked before his lips rejoined my own. I slowly lifted his shirt, feeling the muscles on his torso tense has my hands lightly brushed over them. Once his shirt was off I rolled him over so that I was the one of top.

I began kissing down his chest, my hands still exploring all the skin they could find. I reached his nipple, I came to the conclusion I just had to taste his skin. I slowly licked his nipple causing a growl to come from deep in his chest. I didn't know how he made that noise but I felt my self get more aroused by it. I continued laying open mouthed kisses down his chest until I reached that line of hair. I wanted what was at the end of that line. I licked my lips at the thought. Edward caught this and let out a desperate moan. He wanted it too.

My hands got to work in removing the material that got in the way of my goal. It didn't take long. I released Edward from his boxers and drank in the sight of him. I lent forwards and gave him a slow and torturous lick along his shaft.

"Fuck Bella." he growled. I responded by swirling my tongue around his tip before taking him fully in my mouth. His hands grasped at the blankets either side of him as I began softly sucking. My tongue wrapping around him, teasing him as my mouth moved along him. One hand moved to the base of him and began stroking what I couldn't fit while my other hand began gently massaging his testicles. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the pleasure, his hands gripping the blankets even tighter. I began to suck harder.

"Shit!" he moaned, "Shit Bella, I'm going to…" his hand moved to my shoulder and pried me away before he took his own hand and wrapped it around himself. 2 more strokes and he came over his hand. His face instantly relaxed. I moved upwards and left a small kiss on his lips.

"Wow Bella, that was, that was amazing." he announced staring deep into my eyes. I just grinned smugly in response. I rested my head on his bare shoulder and looked up at the stars. They were so clear tonight. Shining brighter than I'd seen them in a long time. I began to think of how things had changed since moving to Forks. I still missed my mother greatly. I could just imagine her gushing over the fact I had a new boyfriend. She'd of course try and give me the talk again. I giggled at the memory of the last time it happened.

"What's funny?" Edward asked.

"I was just thinking about when my mom gave me 'the talk'. She went into way more detail than was necessary." I smiled.

"What was she like?"

"She was a bit ditzy. Always coming up with crazy schemes. She didn't fear anything. She always seemed so different to everyone else's mom. Their's were all plain and boring, not mine though, mine was out of this world."

"She sounds like she was amazing. What happened though?"

"She got ill. We don't know what it was. She went for a check up at the doctors, they told her she was fine. But then a week later she began to feel tired all the time. So she went back to the doctors and they just gave her some pills. She got worse though. She just got weaker and weaker. She was loosing weight rapidly. Eventually she ended up in the hospital. No one knew what was wrong. They ran many tests except blood tests, they always had problems with that for some reason. One week she was my crazy, fun loving mom and a month later I was saying goodbye. The nurse, Chelsea, gave us all the information she could; which was basically nothing. They wanted to test me to see if I could have whatever it was but they changed their minds for some reason. Perhaps they could clearly see I didn't have the same issue." tears were flowing down my cheeks now. It was still hard to talk about her. I wasn't used to her being gone yet. I felt like one of the holidays I went on as a child. I was waiting for the day Charlie would drive me to the airport to go back to her.

"I'm sorry Bella." he whispered as he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked him. "You don't have to tell me or anything."

"No, it's ok I don't mind. I don't remember much though, it happened a long time ago." he looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued. "They both became very ill. My father came down with it first and my mother took care of him as much as she could. It quickly got to her too but she didn't give up caring for him. I might not remember much about them but I do remember how deeply they loved each other. Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital where they eventually ended up. My father passed first and my mother knew she didn't have long left. She asked Carlisle to take care of me, so he did. I've been with him ever since. I see him as my father now."

"That was sweet of him to take you in like that. He sounds like an amazing man." I responded because he truly did. He took in all those teenagers for no other reason than they needed him and that made him great in my eyes.

"He is. I look up to him so much." I continued gazing at the stars thinking about the man next to me. Even after loosing both of his parents he grew up to be this amazing person. He was kind and well mannered, he always did well in school. He put my own needs before his. I couldn't image what hell Forks would have been without him. I may of lost my mother but Edward was helping me heal. I realised then that I'd fallen in love with him. I looked over at him and his eyes locked with mine. I was definitely in love. All doubt vanished as I met his golden stare. I was sure I saw love looking back at me as well.

"Edward, I think.." I began.

"Bella, I…" he said at the same time. I just giggled and urged him to continue.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. I just don't want you to be afraid."

"I won't be." I assured him, surely he was about to say the same thing as me.

"Bella, me and my family aren't like others, we aren't human." he looked back to the sky as his voice got quieter and filled with a sadness. "we're vampires Bella, we're monsters."

**A/N: soooooo what do you think. I know it wasn't worth the wait but i really am sorry! But since the last time I updated i have written a new one shot called Bob for the 'to kill a cullen' contest, it's all sadistic murder no heartfail or anything, just killing some people in gory ways really lol. Theres loads of great entries in that contest that yous should really check out and make sure you have tissue for most of them. I've also started a new collab with RCD-Alice, i love the plot we have for the story, it's going to be interesting thats for sure. Hopefully i won't be as fail with my writing anymore. Also thanks to Punkfaire for all the WCs that have helped get this damn chapter finished! Also happy birthday!!! :) **

**Tell me what you think pretty pleeeeasee *bats eyelashes***

**Doc**

**xxx  
**


End file.
